Chance Meeting
by CommanderPotato
Summary: Honorable Commander Thel'amer finds himself in a chance meeting with his savior; a bitter and rude priestess named Eviciana who challenges his authority like none have before. Will his disdain and anger for this rude woman fade into something beyond a simple lusting conquest of her constant defiance of him? Rated M for M-reasons. Graphic and all that. (End of Cata)
1. Chapter 1

(_Righto! First story ever, be warned, it's quite a bit of smut in places but there is a romance that happens in here if you look closely! Please do read and review, I have much more to post as well if you guys and gals actually like this sorta thing. I own nothing, all stuffs except for my own characters belong to Blizzard.)_

**CHAPTER ONE: Unlikely Savior**

The grass of the barrens wavers slightly in the breeze washing over the coast from the sea. Two encampments upon separate hills stand lit with light from the campfires from each respective post. On one side, the Alliance is bunkered inside of a garrison built of stone and wood fronted by two unyielding bastions, topped with several armed guards carrying out the night watch over the opposing encampment. Across the shallow mouth of the river that runs from the gaping chasm that splits the barrens in two, the Horde stand defiantly atop their own hill. Scouts circle around the hill on foot, hoping to catch any intruding Alliance spies that might be unlucky enough to be spotted.

The Horde encampment is composed of various tents and primitive-looking structures except for a small group of tents made of fine, red silk. A large, golden phoenix embossed into the red silk stands out against the darkness as various elves pace about anxiously along with the rest of their allies. Inside the largest of these elven tents, a heated discussion is taking place between several high ranking officers. Their voices hushed but laced with agitation and exhaustion as they review all the possible battlefield tactics for the coming day. Inside the tent a large table is set up with the immediate surrounding area mapped out across it along with the various different elven officers and high ranking battle masters hovering about the illustration. One man in particular leans against a post inside the tent, his dark green eyes concealed by his hooded helm. With his shoulders slightly hunched with his posture, his armor silently affirms his presence in the war room.

Clad in full plate, his armor has intricate detailing of angels and demons on his shoulders. One shoulder shows the face of an angel with sharpened, metal feathers jutting from the lower part of his pauldron above the midsection of his bicep and opposite to it, the face of a demon etched into the other shoulder with an equally sharp metal demon's-wing jutting outwards from the thick plating. His helm is a hood made of plate as well, colored a deep crimson shade, has a broken halo circling around behind his head like a broken sunrise behind him. In front of this halo of sorts, two metal demon horns protrude from his headpiece, keeping with the demons and angels theme of his armor. A solid, bolted neckplate covers his neck and chin and wraps around to attach back to the hooded helm. The rest of his armor contains all the same subtle etchings of demons and angels across the plate, all of it a golden color with dark, crimson undertones on key pieces. Clearly a paladin of the light from all of the designs, and a veteran as per the color of the armor he wore.

After listening to the others bicker and argue for some time, he stands and approaches the table. Most fall silent to his presence at the table, and the few who continue speaking are silenced by his voice. "Have you all decided upon a battle plan for me yet? My soldiers are waiting for their commanding officer to give them orders." He says in a deep, emotionless tone as his head turns to look at each of the ones who were arguing. A smaller elven man clears his voice. "Not yet, but we will come to a decision soon Thel'amer." He replies with a furrowed brow as the paladin returns to his post once more silently, the room now hushed over the paladin's simple statement. After a few moments of officers looking at each other questioningly, the mummer starts up once again in a much more controlled and calmed manner. The night rides on uneventfully as the battle plans and tactics are finally settled and the whole camp of Horde awakens early the next morning to prepare for the battle to take place below in the valley that holds the river's mouth.

Thundering war drums sound through the small valley as both side's armies line up along the tops of the hills; Alliance on one side with the Horde on the other. As the sun rises on the gathering armies, the paladin from the night before rides out in front of the elven section of the Horde upon a heavily armored warsteed. His giant sword rests on his back, the runes that were etched into the broad side of his blade glow a dark red with the anticipation of bloodshed. Raising his sword along with the other leaders of the respective subgroups of the Horde, they begin to charge down the hill. Wolves, kodos, raptors, and various other mounts of the Horde army build up speed down the hill, the Alliance charging down their hill to meet them in the middle. As the two armies meet in the riverbed, the paladin begins cutting a path straight through the feeble Alliance footmen that stand against him. Snapping spears in half and breaking broadswords with his own giant sword as bodies fall around him like leaves in the fall. Hours pass with the two armies fighting against each other tooth and nail as the Alliance begins to push the Horde back; more and more soldiers of the Horde falling to the sheer numbers of the Alliance. Thel'amer glances around at their falling numbers and bellows loudly enough for all to hear, "BACK UP THE HILL. FALL BACK!". He, himself, charges further into the fray of Alliance soldiers as his broadsword cuts gaping holes in the Alliance's frontline, distracting all Alliance around with his display of viciousness and brutality. The remaining Horde soldiers begin the retreat with the brief time Thel'amer has bought them with his charge, the paladin swinging his sword and making his way out of the sea of Alliance all the while casting protection spells on the wounded retreating members of the Horde. As his heels touch the base of the hill, his turns and races up the hill with a wave of Alliance soldiers chasing him like savage dogs after a deer. Halfway up the hill, he looks up to the cliffs above, his body exhausted already from the hours of fighting and the Alliance closing in on him, he bows his head to say one last prayer as he falls to his knees in the trampled grass. Just as his looks up after his quick prayer, an unknown force wraps around his body as a pair of wings sprout from behind him, yanking him at high speeds straight up towards the top of a cliff high above right into a tiny little elven lady who attempts to catch his giant, plate-clad self. The two of them go sprawling down the back of the hill away from the Alliance who are furious with being cheated out of their high-priority kill. Jumping to his feet, he grabs the small woman around the arm and tosses her over his shoulder and takes off up the hill again just as the first of the Alliance crested the cliffs. As he runs, healing magic flows through his body and urges him to run faster as his wounds heal and seal up. The Alliance stops halfway up the hill as the remaining Horde army shifts and dares them to continue on as the two elves finally reach their army and are ushered inside of its protective walls of troops. Carrying the small woman all the way back to the elven section of the encampment over his large shoulder, he steps inside of an empty tent and crumples into a heap on the ground. His adrenaline has gone and left him with his exhausted body as he rests against the ground for a few minutes.

The small woman grunting as she is halfway stuck underneath the giant man as he rests, she wiggles and pushes on his shoulder as she tries to pull her legs out from under his chest. "Come on….get off. You're heavy!" she whines with a huff as she struggles. Thel'amer lays there for a bit, ignoring her whines before he catches his breath. Once his breathing has slowed, he rises to his hands and knees and looks down at the small woman who was just trapped under his body a moment ago. The woman wears dark grey cloth armor that covers her whole body up to her chin, opting out of the usual battle-robes that most casters wear. Her own armor seems personally modified with thin plate pieces attached over most of her cloth armor and her helm….well isn't a helm at all. It's a casual grey hat. Armored to the teeth as well as a priest can be with a casual hat atop her head, she sits up as he finally frees her out from under his heavy self and looks at him with a frown. "Did you really have to carry me away back into here?" she says with a slight snide tone to her voice. Standing and dusting herself off, she offers her hand to him as he takes it heavily and rolls to his feet, towering over her easily by a whole foot. "I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt, you just saved me after all. Repaying you as well as I could at the time by making sure you made it back safe." He says with a stern voice as his arms cross over his chest and he stares down at the small, rude woman. "Perhaps next time you should think beyond your bulking muscles and possibly ask me where I would like to go instead of just dumping me underneath you, hm?" she snaps at him as her own arms cross over her chest defiantly. Thel'amer glares down at her nasty little self as he grabs her wrist and yanks her towards him suddenly. "Which division are you with?" he asks in a growly tone as he glances down at her tabard, looking for an emblem that would say which elven group she belonged to. Her tabard shows no sign of her belonging to any group; it was the red and gold tabard of the ones who enjoy fighting in the arenas for money. Looking up at her face to see a smug smirk spread across it, Thel'amer's lips form into a very thin line as his brow furrows, "I'm a contractor. Neither part of any 'division' nor part of anyone's army other than the Horde itself. You can't do a damn thing about what I say and do.". Her smirk grows into an amused grin at his slight irritation with her. Thel'amer stares down at her grin for a long few seconds before his jaw locks and his hand releases her wrist to wrap his hand around her neck in a threatening way. "You should wipe that smug smile off your face. You saved me but you seem to not realize that I –**can**- do something about your little attitude problem." He squeezes her neck firmly as her eyes narrow and her smirk fades very slowly. "Then do something about it." She leans forward more into his personal space, pushing her neck against his palm as he glares down at her from under his helm. After a minute of the two glaring angrily at each other, Thel'amer pushing her away and spins on his heel, leaving the tent with an air of irritation about him.

Hours pass and even though they were pushed back, the Alliance across the river retreated from the valley, deeming their losses too great to fight over such a small gain. The Horde atop the hill celebrate their victory over the Alliance for the time. Countless campfires surrounded by trolls, tauren, and orcs cheering and singing happily with their drinks and food. The forsaken lurk in the shadows around the edges of the encampment, not big on celebrating in such ways and most if not all of the elves remain in their own section of red silken tents. Not much for mixing with the other crude races of the Horde. Thel'amer steps out of the elven section to take a late night walk around the encampment and as he walks between some trollish tents, he hears a familiar high-pitched lady voice cheering and laughing along with the rough voices of orcs, trolls, and such. Peering around the edge of a tent, at a large campfire sits a whole group of mixed races and even an undead human sitting there having a good time with the group. Dead in the center, sits the smartass little bitch elf from before cheering and passing a giant jug around with everyone as stories were told about the battle earlier. A troll in the circle occasionally throws powder into the fire, causing it to explode with sparks and pull cheers from the drunken spectators around the fire.

Seeing the woman having such a good time ignites a fire in Thel'amer's mind as her disrespect comes back to mind and drives his feet forward straight to her to glare down at her. Turning to look at him with a drunk grin, she raises a jug to him, "Come to mingle with the commoners Mr. Commander?" she grins as he is not affected by the verbal jab at him and glares down at her angrily. Grabbing her arm rather roughly, he lifts her off her feet and raises her up to look him in the eye, pulling a few snickers from the surrounding races. "Ay Eviciana….dat yo mate der?" one troll snickers as an empty bottle hangs off his tusk. Spinning slightly, the woman throws her half empty bottle at the troll with a huff, "No he's not. He's just some fool I saved today. Being the gracious soul that I am of course." She grins as she is spun back to face Thel'amer. The troll catches the bottle with ease as the undead human bursts out into laughter at Eviciana's words, "Gracious soul? Pfffft….my ass ya are lass…." He comments in a rough, gilnean accent. Eviciana focuses back on Thel'amer with a drunk smirk, "Yes Commander?" she says with a sneer, his helm still casting a dark enough shadow so she could not see his eyes other than a slight green glow coming from beneath. Setting her down on her feet once more, he simply turns on his heel and begins walking away from the group at the campfire, dragging her along easily behind him with an iron-tight grip on her wrist. The two make their way through the maze of tents and smaller fires in the encampment until they reach the very edge, causing Eviciana to dig her heels into the dirt with wide eyes. "You're not taking me out there." she says with an agitated voice. Thel'amer looks back at her and exhales loudly as he tightens his grip on her wrist and continues on with her now fully resisting. Leading them up a hill to a solitary tent pitched under a large tree, Thel'amer tightens his grip on her wrist before swinging his arm around to toss her haphazardly inside.

The inside of the tent is rather barren aside from the single lantern and a few blankets and pillows. The crimson color of the tent causes the whole inside to have a deep red color to it, making Eviciana's eyes widen as she tries to look around and take in where she was quickly. Raising his head, Thel'amer looks around slowly with narrowed eyes, checking for anyone who was curious enough to follow the two; seeing no one, he ducks his head and steps inside. Once inside, her stares at Eviciana, who is standing now with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed as well. "So what now? Kidnapping a contractor? That's real smart. There's no one who cares enough about me to pay any ransom so you're out of luck there." She snorts as her eyes glance around once more and her arms cross over her chest defiantly. Thel'amer removes his helm and sets it onto the armor stand gingerly as he turns to glare at Eviciana once more, the red light just accentuating his angry features. Taking a few steps towards her, causing her to back up a few steps in response, he leans down and stares at her with a furious look in his eyes. Thel'amer continues to glare angrily at the small woman who treated him like a dog before he locks his jaw and grabs her waist, pulling her to his plate-clad chest and leaning down with a slight smirk. "I did not take you for ransom. I took you for myself." He whispers into her ear before his hand grabs her jaw and angles her face upward and kisses her roughly, biting her lip with a soft growl. Eviciana pushes against his chest angrily until he slowly releases the kiss to look down at an infuriated small woman. With a sharp motion, Thel'amer feels the sting of her hand across his face, causing him to grab her neck tightly instead of her jaw and pushes her up against the sturdy post in the center of his tent.

Pinning her against it with his plate-clad self, he takes her lips with his once more even as she struggles. His hand grips her waist tightly before wrapping his fingers around the inside of her pants and yanking her hips to his. Sliding his hand up and down her thigh, his palm makes its way around to cup her ass. Giving it a few squeezes before rolling his hands downwards under her ass, his fingertips brush between her thighs and very gently stroke her with feather light touches. As his fingers reach between her legs, she suddenly stops struggling and shivers slightly under him, pulling a smirk from Thel'amer's lips against hers. Breaking the kiss once more with a satisfied grin, Thel'amer unfastening his gloves with his teeth and tossing them aside towards the armor stand before he slowly wraps his fingers around the snaps and fastenings of her own clothes. With agonizingly slow progress, he removes her tabard, her gloves, and her chest piece. Taking her waist in his bare hand, he pulls her neck to his lips as he kisses and licks down the sensitive line of skin. Eviciana's hands wrapping through his white hair as his lips trail down her neck and across her chest, before his hand tears away her bra and his lips wrap quickly over her soft, pink nipple. Sucking and licking as his hand squeezes and perks her breast, his free hand slides up and down her bare side. Releasing her nipple from his lips he trails his tongue over to the other one to suck and nibble as he did the first, his other hand reaching up to pinch and roll his thumb over the first, keeping it perked. Once he got his satisfaction from the other, he straightens his back once more and locks his lips against hers before whispering, "You're enjoying this." He growls softly against her lips as another shiver is felt running down her spine, "Shut up." She huffs out with irritation at his observation of her. His hand grips her jaw once more as he turns her head to look him in the eyes, "Don't talk back to me. Be a good girl and I might give you the pleasure you crave." He grins as his bare fingers of his other hand slide down her stomach and over her pants to rub against the damp spot between her legs, causing a satisfied sigh to escape her lips. Pulling his hand away he steps back and begins to quickly pull off his armor. Putting it aside with the helm and gloves, he quickly pins Eviciana back against the post with just a thin pair of shorts on, pushing his thick cock up between her hips.

Grabbing the top of her pants with his hand, he jerks them down off her hips and past her feet, throwing them over his shoulder onto the ground and leaning back to eye her up and down, his eyes settling on the black, lacy thong she had hidden under the dreary, grey armor. Thel'amer traces his fingers over the insides of her thighs and up over the very edges of her panties. Grinning with delight at her shivers and subtle movements, he grabs her hips and gently rubs his cock against her once more. One of his hands slides down off her hip and straight down between her legs inside of her panties to rub small, slow circles around her clit. Clenching his teeth, he groans softly with satisfaction at how wet she was. Pulling her to his lips once more, he bites and folds their lips together as he continues to rub her wet pussy in slow circles. Her hips moving with his hand as soft whimpers and sighs are pulled from her lips until she is breathing heavily and arching her back against him. Thel'amer grins wickedly as he continues and breaks the kiss, "Beg for it like a good girl." He growls at her. "You can go fuck yourself…I'm not begging." She says angrily but whimpers as his hand leaves her nethers and leaves her shaking. He looks at her with an amused expression before his hand presses on her shoulder and pushes her to her knees forcibly. She looks up at him with eyes on fire with anger as he drags his wet finger across her lips slowly. "If you're a good girl, I'll give you exactly what you need." He reminds her, watching her glare up at him for a few more moments before her lips part and wrap around his wet finger, sucking gently at first before he pulls it from her lips. He reaches down and pushes his shorts down around his ankles and steps out of them, holding his cock in his hand, he looks down at her with a smirk. Glaring up at him, Eviciana parts her lips and slides his cock into her mouth. Her tongue wrapping around his thickness and sucking gently, a soft groan heard from Thel'amer's lips, "Good girl…." He groans as his hand holds the back of her head and deepens himself inside her mouth. She sits on her knees as her other hand holds his cock and strokes it in and out of her mouth as his hands grip her hair tightly when she runs her tongue slowly over the more sensitive areas. Thel'amer groans as he pulls her hair roughly, pulling her head upwards to face him. "Look me in the eye when you have my cock in your mouth." He growls down at her. She looks angry, but looks dead into his eyes as his thick cock slides in and out of her lips, her nails digging into her own legs as they squeeze together in a needing way. Looking down at her as his cock begins to throb between her lips, he pulls it slowly from her mouth and grabs her neck tightly, lifting her to her feet easily before rubbing his fingertips back against her wet pussy again, causing her to moan softly and dig her nails into his arms. He slides one finger inside of her, groaning loudly at how tight she was before his breathlessly whispers in her ear again, "This one hasn't been fucked in a long time….you're nice and tight for me.". Thel'amer then removes his finger and slowly turns her around, pushing her to her hands and knees as he positions himself behind her carefully. With a sharp yank against the thin, black cloth of her thong, he snaps the lace easily and discards the now ruined undergarment to the other side of the tent and turns his attention back to the woman on her hands and knees in front of him.

Pushing the thick head of his cock against her wet pussy, he slides only the tip inside of her as he leans back and caresses her ass gently. Sliding his hands up and down her body and around her ass a few times, causing her to shake from anticipation. "You look like you need it. I want to hear you beg for it…." He growls as she turns and looks at him angrily, not saying a single word. Grasping her hips firmly, Thel'amer slowly slides his throbbing cock into her tight, wet pussy until his hips are pushed flush against her ass. A loud, deep groan is heard from him as he begins to slide in and out of her tight self, causing his hands to squeeze her hips firmly. Eviciana pants softly as she looks back to meet his eyes and arch her back, "Please….just give it to me…." She says quietly with her huffing breath. Thel'amer grabs her shoulder and quickens his thrusts into her. "Speak up." He demands roughly, "I need it. Please fuck me harder." She says louder as he grips her shoulder tighter. "When you're cumming on this cock, you say my name. You say 'Thank you Thel'amer'. Do you understand?" he says in a rough, quick voice as his cock throbs inside of her. "Y-yes…sir." She gasps out as he grabs both her hips and slaps her ass against his waist with each thrust. As her orgasm rises up inside of her and reaches the peak, she gasps and moans loudly. "Please don't stop….fuck….t-thank you Thel'amer." she calls out as her back arches and her pussy squeezes his cock tightly and his cock stiffens inside of her, spilling his hot, thick cum inside of her tight pussy. His hands grip her hips tightly as he keeps his cock buried inside of her as he finishes, slowly sliding out of her and resting over her on his own hands and knees, his heavy voice mumbling "Mmmmm…such a good girl.'. His chest against her back as the two of them breathing heavily and take a moment to swim in the feelings of ecstasy. After a few long moments, Thel'amer rolls onto his back against the pillows and blankets, grabbing Eviciana's wrist and pulling her to his side. He pulls one of her hands around his waist and pushes her head down to lay on his chest as it rises and falls with his heavy breathes. Eviciana gives absolutely no struggle with him pulling her around and even nuzzles against him faintly as her eyes close and his arm wraps around her back, holding her to his side. Thel'amer leans over to kiss Eviciana's forehead and mumbles softly, "You belong to me now." He rumbles before laying his head back and closing his eyes, tightening his arms around her, as if she might escape while he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, just before dawn, Thel'amer awakens to an empty tent and his company from the night before gone. Sitting up with a groan, he rubs his face and looks around slowly for any sign of where Eviciana might have gone. Finding nothing, he frowns and simply begins to pull his armor on piece by piece and stepping out into the chill morning air just as the sun begins to crest over the horizon. Looking over the other tents of the Horde encampment, he frowns as his eyes scan over the area with a meticulous attention to details of each being moving about below. After scanning the area below with no sign of the woman, he is disturbed by an elven scout riding up to him on the back of an armored hawkstrider, bringing him a written message for him to report to the war tent. After a brisk walk, he steps inside of the war tent and looks around slowly at the others whom are gathered there, the thin elven man from the night before looks up and waves him in, "Thel'amer. Glad you made it so quickly. We're moving to the Northern Barrens today. The Alliance are trying to flank our armies and we'll be meeting them before they have a chance to do so.". Thel'amer nods slowly, "I will get my company ready to move immediately. Will we be spearheading our arrival into the Northern Barrens?" his voice dull seeing as he already knew the answer himself. "Yes you will be. The rest of the army will follow you and your men from a distance and we will all meet at Desolation Hold. Be wary of ambushes along the way, a few of our scouts have not made it back and are suspected to have been ambushed en route.". Thel'amer offers a bow to the officers there before stepping out of the tent and heading to prepare the soldiers he commanded for their task.

The small group of twenty or so elven soldiers rode at a brisk pace through the Barrens, all of their eyes watching the surrounding fields carefully as lions and wild animals stalked through the tall grass. After an uneventful morning, a cloud of dust rises up as a group of unknown beings ride towards them from in the far distance along the path they were riding towards. The company looks to the dust and everyone begins to shift uneasily but ready their swords and spears quickly. Thel'amer stares at the dust and holds his hand up to the soldiers, "Let them get closer so we can see if they are friendly or not." He narrows his eyes and stares at the dust as it shows an equally large group of Alliance heading their way. Pulling his sword off his back, he signals to his soldiers to ready themselves for a fight and brandishes his long sword as if accepting the challenge of bloodshed eagerly. As the group of Alliance ride closer at full speed, an earsplitting shot is heard from a boulder out in the tall grass. The Alliance yank their mounts to a standstill and look around as the one leading them falls to the ground with a gaping bullet wound in the side of his head. "WHOOH! EXCELLENT SHOT MR. QUARTHON!" a familiar high-pitched female voice is heard from the same rock as Eviciana and the undead from the night before highfive on the rock and grin at the Alliance group. Four of the Alliance split off and charge towards Eviciana and Quarthon with their swords at the ready as the rest look to the group of elves and ready themselves to attack once more. Charging towards Thel'amer and his soldiers once more, the group grows more near and when they are not more than a few hundred feet from the Sin'dorei group, the ground erupts into flames and engulfs the first couple of riders with the explosion. With the sounding of fire spreading across the dry grass of the Barrens, the same group of mixed Horde races Eviciana was celebrating with the night before come charging across the fields on the backs of wolves and raptors, clashing with the larger group of Alliance with axes and spears.

Thel'amer watches all of this happen before yelling loudly and leading the charge against the Alliance group with his own company, cutting them all down rather quickly from the surprise attack. Glancing to the rock that Eviciana and the undead were on, Thel'amer would see Eviciana and the fellow jump off the rock out of sight before around the otherside a giant undead horse and a heavily armored warwolf waving the Horde banner from its back charged out through the sea of grass with the four Alliance soldiers in pursuit. The undead and elf weave back and forth through the tall grass as one Alliance soldier is taken under the grass by some unseen force, presumably a trap set by the undead with the huge gun on his back. Another soldier is taken down by the same trick before Eviciana and Quarthon split off from each other and head opposite directions; Eviciana heads for the thorny brambles of the Razorback dens as Quarthon heads out across open ground, both remaining soldiers opting to chase Eviciana instead.

Riding deep into the giant thorns, she ducks and weaves as her wolf charges forward through the smaller brambles. Looking back to see the two still chasing her, she turns forward once more and is hit dead in the face by a thick, thorned limb, knocking her from the saddle of her wolf who doesn't notice and continues running deeper into the thicket. Rolling through the small thorns and brambles, Eviciana looks up as the two Alliance close in on her on the ground. Two large draenai warriors with giant maces strapped to their backs catch up to her as she is covered in cuts and scraps as well as a trickle of blood flowing down from her forehead from the branch. Eviciana fumbles around on the ground as her daze hasn't yet faded, her eyes trying hard to focus on what's in front of her. As the two males quickly jump down off their mounts and look at the tiny elven woman dazed on the ground and laugh to each other; easy prey for them as one lifts his mace and approaches. As he closes the distance between him and her, the sound of thundering hooves sounds through the bramble and Thel'amer bursts through the small opening, sliding off his saddle in a single smooth motion and drawing his sword from his back. He stares at the two draenai as they quickly raise their own maces and the three of them begin circling around, waiting for someone to make the first move. Thel'amer circles around to where Eviciana is behind him and casts a quick glance at her as she wobbles around in her daze on her hands and knees. Thel'amer grits his teeth and charges the first, larger draenai, swinging his sword over his head to bring it down upon the male. Yanking the giant mace upwards, he blocks the giant sword with a great deal of effort on his part, the force of the blow driving him to one knee as the second male charges Thel'amer only to be met by him lifting his hand and a blinding bright light flashing from it. The second male yells loudly as he covers his eyes and rubs them fanatically as the other male rises to his feet and swings his hammer at Thel'amer. Lifting his blade, he deflects the swing as the mace lands in the soft earth, sinking down at least half a foot down. Swinging his blade around, the blade meets the back of the neck of the first draenai, decapitating him with a swift, clean cut. The second draenai cleared his eyes just in time to see his brother's head roll from his shoulders across the ground and looks at the frozen expression on the severed head for a few moments before roaring angrily and charging Thel'amer with his mace raised, ready to break all of his bones with it. Thel'amer bends his knees and prepares himself for the massive form charging him, raising his sword defensively as the sound of thick branches snapping is heard nearby. A giant wolf bursts from the brambles and rams into the draenai full force, pushing him into a giant trunk lined with foot-long thorns with his armored head. The draenai gasps as the wolf backs up slowly with a deep growl and a long thorn is protruding out of his abdomen, dripping down dark purple blood as the draenai grasps the thorn sticking out of him. Slowly, the life fades from his eyes and he falls limp, hanging from the trunk, lifeless.

The wolf pads over to Eviciana and licks her face gently with a whine and looks at Thel'amer with a curled lip as he tries to approach her with his sword drawn. Looking between the wolf and his sword, Thel'amer places it slowly onto his back once more and tries to approach her. The wolf's lip falls back over his lips but he continues to watch him warily as he scoops Eviciana up slowly and looks her over. Her eyes look around with no focus on anything but conscious at least, the stream of blood on her forehead stopped bleeding at this point at least. Picking her up gingerly, Thel'amer brings her over to his horse and digs out a waterskin, splashing her face with the water. After a few moments her eyes pop open and she begins to flop and wiggle like a fish before her foot flies up and nails the top of his helm with a loud, dull –DING!-. Her eyes grow wider and a slew of curses fly from her mouth as she just kicked a plate helm and the plate helm won. Struggling to get down she pushes away from Thel'amer as she grasps her ankle tightly, massaging it carefully. Thel'amer shakes his head slowly before holding out his hand to her like a gentleman, causing her to look up and realize who it was for the first time. Staring at him warily she takes his hand and allows him to pull her to her feet. Not saying a single word, she looks back at her wolf and trots over to him quickly, jumping on his back and taking off; leaving Thel'amer to stand in the thicket with two dead draenai and a confused look on his face. After a short while, he shakes his head and mounts his own horse, riding after her to rejoin his company in the fields.

Eviciana bursts through the thorny growth back out onto open ground once more, her wolf falling into a relaxed run as they head straight for the group on the path. Two groups are gathered there: the sin'dorei company that Thel'amer lead and the mercenary group that Eviciana belonged to. Both groups standing a suitable distance from each other but the mercenary group perking up once they saw Eviciana and her warwolf heading their way through the sea of grass. Riding up to the group, Eviciana looks them all over with a frown. "Anyone hurt?" she asks sharply as her eyes scan about the small group. A shake of several heads confirms that no one needed medical attention and just as Eviciana turns and looks back to the thorny brambles, she spots Thel'amer on his warhorse loping across the field to join up with his nearby group. Eviciana whistles and points up the road as her wolf takes off and the rest of the group of contractors and mercenaries fall in line behind her. The smaller group of mixed races thundering past the many hawkstriders and elves, paying them no mind as they received dirty looks from most of them but a few kind-hearted souls thanked them for the help.

Thel'amer meets back up with his group and grunts slightly. "Back in formation, we're making it to Desolation Hold tonight. Quickly." He says in a foul tone, irritated by Eviciana and her flighty ways. He watches as the group of Eviciana's fades out of sight over the horizon, and as the formation passes by the area of the dead Alliance, the bodies of the fallen soldiers seem to have been dragged and lined up along the side of the road for honor's sake. While a ragtag group of mercenaries, apparently they have some honor and respect for the dead. Moving past the bodies quickly, they make their way down the long path and after a few hours, the tall walls of Desolation Hold rise into view over the skyline.

As Thel'amer approaches the gates, he calls up to the guards atop the structure, "I am Commander Thel'amer. I was given word that you were expecting me!". The orcs atop the gate nod to each other before calling back over the opposite side of the fence and the giant gates slowly begin to open and the group of elves move inside behind Thel'amer. A giant orc commander greets them on the other side of the gate by pounding his fist against his chest. "Lok'tar Commander Thel'amer. We have been expecting you. But come rest, we heard of what happened on the way here to your company. Filthy Alliance scum but I heard you also grinded them into the dust beneath the heel of your boot, so we are happy to have you and your group join us so soon." He chuckles out a deep laugh at the thought of the Alliance dying. "I only regret not being part of that attempted ambush. Anyways, go find a place in the hold to call your camp and relax for the evening. It's been a rough day for you and we are expecting the rest of the army later this evening.". Thel'amer leads his group to a corner of the hold as they all begin setting up tents and tending to their mounts, he looks around and spots the undead from earlier named Quarthon, making his way inside of one of the looming towers and up the winding staircase. Thel'amer quickly follows at a distance and makes his way up the spiral staircase, none of the guards challenging his authority. Upon reaching near the top of the tower, he over hears casual conversation from the Commanding orc of the hold, "Payment, paid in full before the battle. You have impressive recommendations that I trust this will not be a mistake, yes?" the gruff voice of the orc says in an amused tone. "Of course not, this is our lifestyle. It's how we make our way in this world so going back on any job is going back on our whole purpose of being here, don't you think?" the voice of Eviciana sounds through the room as the sound of a bag of heavy gold is tossed on the table above. "Excellent. , would you mind taking this and distributing it among the others?".her voice rings quietly through the rather silent tower. "I appreciate doing business with you Commander. I hope to see you on the battlefield, yes?" she chuckles softly as her and the undead begin making their way down the spiraling steps. Eviciana glances at Thel'amer as her and Quarthon pass him on the stairs; Thel'amer's hidden eyes staring her down as she holds the stare as well until she is past him, offering him a huff of air and nothing more. The two disappear out the door as Thel'amer watches them leave and makes his way to the top to meet with the orc commander there.

The two of them discuss tactics for quite some time before the sound of the guards shouting from the gate is heard; looking out the small window of the war room, Thel'amer watches as the rest of the Horde army arrives at the hold. Hundreds of soldiers file into the hold's walls as everyone begins making small fires around the now buzzing fortress. Thel'amer's eyes catch onto Eviciana as she heads outside the gates atop her wolf, the only thing that actually manages to part a pathway for her through the opposing flow of traffic that is being funneled inside the gates. Briskly making his way down the stairs, he breaks into a fast jog across the hold and heads straight for the gate after Eviciana. The waves of soldiers recognize him and part willingly before him, and just as he makes it past the gates, he spies Eviciana heading down a beaten path at a slow walk. She's leaned back in her saddle, looking quite comfortable as a long pipe is held in her dainty little hand; taking long pulls from the pipe and leaving trails of smoke in her slow wake. Thel'amer jogs up to her wolf and looks up silently at her, causing her wolf to turn towards him quickly, putting Eviciana on the otherside of its massive head, a low growl is heard from the creature as Eviciana looks down at him with a carefully passive face. "Can I help you…..Commander?" she says with a strained even tone. Thel'amer looks up at her with his arms crossed over his chest and exhales audibly, "I think we should take a walk." He says a bit more commanding than he intended for it to be. Sighing she looks at him with a frown, "Do I even actually have a choice in the matter?" she says sarcastically. Sighing himself, he reaches up and grabs her arm, yanking her from the saddle as the wolf does nothing but lick Eviciana's face with a grunt as she stumbles from his back. Patting her wolf's shoulder, she yanks her hand away from Thel'amer's and motions for him to lead the way. Taking her hat off, she tosses it onto her saddle horn, seemingly content to leave the hat behind as the sun had slipped behind the horizon quite some time ago. Her own white hair is pulled up into a bun with loose strands hanging about freely, her almond shaped eyes would probably look nicer if she actually smiled but currently they were narrowed and suspicious.

Thel'amer tugs her along as he makes his way down the path silently, holding onto Eviciana's arm gently but firmly. "Is there something you wanted to talk about…or are we just going in silence here?" she asks after quite some time in the quiet. "Last night…." He says in a hesitant tone. "Yeah yeah….I understand. It was a mistake and blah blah….I'm not worried about it. Your secret is safe with me Commander. No one will find out you've been fucking the lowly mercenaries. I've got nothing to gain from your political downfall so I couldn't care less. It was a very good night in my book as well. I haven't felt like that in….well….ever." she laughs softly as she rubs her head, tousling her own hair. Thel'amer looks down at her and sighs with a shake of his head as he simply pats her shoulder, his own slumping slightly as he continues on until the two of them reach a single tree out in the middle of the sea of grass. Eyeing the tree up silently, Eviciana begins to yank against his arm, "Let me go, I want to go sit in the tree." She whines as her small arm tugs in his grasp. Hesitantly, he releases her and she jogs to the big tree with a huge smile on her face. She jumps a few times, her fingertips brushing against the limb she was attempting to grab as a soft huff of a laugh is heard from Thel'amer as he walks up slowly and grabs Eviciana's waist, lifting her easily enough for her to scramble onto the limb. After Eviciana situates herself, the whole tree shudders violently as Thel'amer jumps and pulls himself up onto the same limb as Eviciana, the weight of his armor causing the tree to shake with his significant movements. Sitting himself down comfortably with his back leaned against the trunk of the tree Thel'amer hangs one leg off the side and props one up to rest his elbow against his knee as he watches Eviciana look up at the sky and across the barrens curiously. "I've seen it all from the air, but it's just nice to see it like this, you know?" she says to him as her neck cranes around to watch a nightingale land in their tree with them.

Thel'amer mhms quietly as his hand snakes around Eviciana's waist and pulls her to sit between his legs; placing one hand against her forehead, he pushes her head back to rest on his chest as he awkwardly rubs her arm and wraps his free arm around her. Eviciana stiffens and seems alarmed but relaxes after a few strokes against her arm and even lies back comfortably with a yawn. The two sit in the tree for a good few hours as the moon rose up high in the sky and Eviciana's ears begin to twitch slightly as she dozes against his chest comfortably. Thel'amer looks up and over the grass and grunts, "We should head back. It's not especially safe here out in open ground like this." He sits up and grabs Eviciana's arm gently, lifting her away from his chest and rolling off the limb to land with a heavy thud against the ground. Looking up at her, Thel'amer holds his hands out towards her, "Jump down. I'll catch you." He says firmly as Eviciana looks at him with a skeptical look that goes beyond the situation. "No thank you. I'm quite fine on my own." She says promptly as she jumps down herself and lands nearby without so much as a jostle to herself. Giving him a strange look, she simply walks past him briskly and makes her way back to the hold up the pathway, leaving Thel'amer looking after her with a confused look. Shaking his head he follows after her with a dissatisfied grunt and crossed arms, "Hot and cold….hot and cold….weird woman." He grumbles to himself quietly. As the two near the front gates, Eviciana's form shimmers for a second and simply stands still afterwards, freezing in her tracks. Thel'amer catches up quickly and goes to place a hand against her shoulder just for his hand to fall through the illusion and watch it fade away into nothingness, leaving him standing by himself outside the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

(_This all starts with a big ol' lemon. Be warned that smut lies ahead then some action. Lemme know what you guys and gals think of all this graphic smuts and such if ya don't mind too much to review. Blizzard owns all this stuff except for my own characters. Ron Paul 2012.)_

**CHAPTER 3: The Battle for Desolation Hold**

The next morning, the hold bustles with excitement as weapons are sharpened and everyone makes preparations for the coming battle against the Alliance's keep on the other side of the barrens. Thel'amer oversees the elven preparations as he also searches subtly for Eviciana in the crowded hold. Spotting her standing along with the undead up near the war room spire, Thel'amer makes a beeline towards her, pushing aside those who failed to move quickly enough out of his way. Approaching her, she looks up at him and snorts, "Can I help you?" she says in a snide tone as Quarthon simply continues to clean his giant gun. Thel'amer's fingers twitch to the tone as he grabs her by the arm and yanks her along with him. "Well then….I'll catch back up with you later on …..seems like the 'Commander' would like a word with me." She huffs as she is basically dragged through the dirt and dust unceremoniously by him.

Reaching a small storeroom, Thel'amer steps inside and drags Eviciana in as well, shutting the door and pushing a large crate up against it to bar it from unwanted intruders. Thel'amer turns towards Eviciana and pushes her up against the wall, both of his hands planted on either side of her head as he leans down and stares at her silently for some time. "Do you –need- something?" she snaps at him as he quickly snatches her jaw in his hand, quieting her. "I only need your lips…" he rasps out in a deep, husky voice as his fingers tighten around her chin and pull her into a deep kiss as his other hand slides down her body over every curve of her side right down to her ass. Cupping and squeezing it gently, he bites her lip sharply before parting their mouths and breathing a bit heavier. "Get on your knees." He says demandingly as his eyes glower at her from under the helm. Sinking slowly to her knees, she looks up at him before her fingers begin to unfasten his plate belt and greaves, her lips meeting his skin just between his hips, pulling a soft hiss from him as his hand runs through her hair slowly, letting each curl and strand caress his fingers. Her lips trail further down to the base of his shaft before her hand wraps around its thickness and pulls it free from the armor he wears. Her lips wrap around his cock and suck gently while her hand strokes him slowly in and out of her lips. After a few minutes of this slow torture, Thel'amer grabs the sides of her head and begins thrusting his thick cock into her mouth with a quiet groan. Looking down at her as he slides in and out of her mouth, he catches her eyes looking up at him and runs his thumb over her cheek. "Good girl…." He softly whispers to her as he continues to fuck her lips. He cock throbs against her tongue and the back of her throat as he finally lets it slide slowly from her lips. Pulling her to her feet, he spins her around and yanks her pants down, brushing aside the tabard and bending her over a nearby box; his hands grip her hips tightly as he pulls her towards him and sighs with satisfaction as his thick cock squeezes into her tight wet pussy. A soft, high pitched gasp is heard from her as he sinks himself inside of her completely. Thel'amer smirks as one of his hands wraps around to cover her mouth, "Shhhh…there's a whole army outside who can hear you moaning for me my dear." He growls out in a soft voice near the back of her ear. His hips begin to roll as her own hips are banged gently against the wooden box, each thrust causing a soft whine to sound behind his hand. Spreading her legs even more, Eviciana looks over her shoulder at Thel'amer as he plants one hand on the base of her spine and removes his hand from her mouth. Raising his hand he gives her a loud slap across the ass as she bites her lip and tries not to make a sound. Moving his hand aside, he looks at the perfect red outline of his hand against her pale skin with a large grin before taking a fistful of Eviciana's hair and turning her head to watch him fuck her. With her teeth biting her lip tightly, Thel'amer groans softly and releases her to grab both hands onto her hips and begin fucking her quickly. After a few moments of soft whimpers and the sound of skin slapping against skin, Thel'amer pulls his hips back and thrusts his cock deep inside of her as he groans a low, panting sound. His cock throbbing inside of her as his cum fills her and begins to drip down the insides of her shaking legs. After a few minutes, Thel'amer pulls his flaccid self from inside of Eviciana; grabbing her arm, he pulls her into a hug against his chest, one hand stroking her hair gently and the other rubbing her back. Eviciana lays against his chest still breathing heavily but seemingly at a very relaxed stage with all the back rubbing and affection filling the small room. Reaching into his armor, Thel'amer pulls a scrap of clean cloth out and presents it to Eviciana with a tiny, rare smile at her. Taking the scrap, she quickly wipes down and holds the fluid-soaked piece of cloth back out to him with a snicker as he makes no move to take it from her. "Ah well then…I'll keep it for myself." She grins as it disappears into a tiny side pouch on her hip. Leaning down, Thel'amer tugs Eviciana's pants back up with a sharp jerk and jostle of her hips. After securing her pants back, she smiles up at Thel'amer as he pulls her into another tight hug against his chest, "You belong to me." He growls in a soft voice as his hand strokes the back of her head.

Just as he says that, a banging is heard on the door and he releases Eviciana, pushing her behind his massive frame to hide her presence in the storeroom. The banging gets louder before an orc smashes the door in with his axe, glaring inside with teeth barred just to find only Thel'amer standing there. "Ah…um…Commander Thel'amer sir! Someone reported strange noises coming from inside this storeroom." The orc quickly explains before his eyes dart around the room, his nostrils flaring as the smell of sex was quite apparent, "Ahem….were you busy sir?" he grunts out as his eyes search the room for the other party involved. Thel'amer steps back a step, hoping to push Eviciana back further into the shadows away from the orc as his hand darts behind to push her, only to push against nothing but air. Looking over his shoulder he seems the faint, fading silhouette of Eviciana's frame before it disappears as well into a wisp of nothingness. A slight smirk forms on Thel'amer's lips as Eviciana had just saved the two of them quite a bit of explaining to do. "Yes….I was looking for one of my soldiers who has gone missing and I found him here with a lady and just finished tearing him a new ass." He turns to face the orc with his hand clasped behind his back. "Is there anything I can help you with then?" he says in a commanding tone as the orc soldier frowns. "But….the crate in front of the doo-" Thel'amer takes a few steps forward. "Is there. Anything. I can help you with." He says firmly as his voice come out in a smooth but icy cold tone. The orc soldier looks at Thel'amer as his back stiffens, "No sir! Sorry for talking back sir!" he says in a gruff voice as his lips form a thin line. "Good. Now return to your post soldier." Thel'amer replies in that same commanding tone as he strides past the orc and doorframe out into the hold once more. The orc glance around the room once more with a snorting huff as he does as he was commanded and returns to his post, skeptical but able to do nothing about it.

Thel'amer clears his head with a grunt as he returns to his company of soldiers and begins giving orders to prepare for the day's battles in the jagged gash of earth that cuts between the two fortresses. Having no time to look for Eviciana or even dwell on the thoughts about her, he focuses intently on the preparations of his soldiers. Hours pass as the armies begin mounting up and brandishing their weapons as a small group makes their way up the big hill of the hold where some wyvrns stand in wait with a payload of bombs that are intended to be dropped down atop the Alliance right before the charge of the Horde army. A glimpse of Eviciana's small frame is seen moving with the group as Thel'amer's brow furrows in frustration, his thoughts running to remembering how not many make it back from such bombing tasks and memories pulling to mind the sight of a wyvrn crashing into the ground with it's rider as it's set afire or filled with arrows. Shaking his head he looks to his men and motions for them to hold as he rides his horse up the hill to catch up to the group.

Sliding out of the saddle, he pushes his way through the small group of mercenaries and soldiers until he grabs Eviciana's arm roughly. "What are you doing?" he growls quietly as he drags her aside. "I'm doing my job. I am paid to fight and assure the Horde has a victory in this battle." She replies stubbornly as her hands rest on her hips. "You're not going up there. It's a suicide mission. I've seen too many of those wyvrns come crashing down engulfed in flames and arrows." He insists with a rising anger in his voice. "Well isn't that too bad. I volunteered my group to be the ones to go up and it's already been set. I have to lead my 'soldiers' just as you have to lead yours. Deal with it." She huffs as she yanks her arm from his grasp and turns on her heel, running to catch up to the rest as they began mounting their wyvrns and checking their equipment. Swinging one leg over a large, crimson-plated bomber, Eviciana looks back at Thel'amer and smiles with a tip of her hat. "See you on the other side Mr. Commander." She grins as she turns to the other riders and shouts something at them before the small group of wyvrns turn and run for the cliff, following Eviciana's wyvrn as it leaps and glides right above the Horde army. The army looks up and cheers loudly "FOR THE HORDE!" as the bombers gain altitude and glide over the army and past the gates. Loud war drums begin to pound as a deep horn is blown from atop the gate, signaling the army to move out to meet the Alliance. Thel'amer curses and spits angrily as he watches the bombers disappear into the sky and mounts his horse once more, racing to his company to lead them in the charge as well.

The army shifts and chants as Thel'amer's company is positioned on the front line and he rides out in front of the army along with the other commanders. Reaching the gorge, the Alliance army has already gathered on the opposite side along the cliffs, raising their swords and axes with a roar of defiance against the Horde. With one swift motion, the Alliance commander begins racing down the pathway into the gorge, with the army right behind him as the charge begins. The Horde chants and shift restlessly as a dark shadow of the wyvrns pass right above their speartips, a booming cheer from the Horde sounds as they join in the charge after the wyvrns passed over their heads. The Alliance slows almost to a stop as they see the giant wyvrns flying towards them and begin to scramble to get their bowmen to the front. Eviciana grins as she holds a bomb in her hands and tosses it over the side of her wyvrn right into the center of the Alliance army, exploding and taking a good couple dozen Alliance soldiers out as almost a dozen more bombs fall in suit behind her own initial toss. Explosions set off throughout the inside of the Alliance army as Eviciana and her small group circle around to drop another set of bombs down on the flanks of the enemy. This time though, the Alliance have their bowmen set up and begin shooting flaming arrows at the bomber team as they pass over for another drop. One wyvrn is shot down with a troll riding on his back and as the lion roars in pain and plummets to the ground, the troll leaps from his back and transforms into a giant bat, flying up and away.

The rest of the riders watch the close call and thank their gods that their friend was an experienced druid as they drop their last few bombs and head back towards the Horde army just as the two fronts clash in loud clangs of steel and flashes of metal in the hot sun. Thel'amer's eyes carefully watch Eviciana's wyvrn make its way back towards the Horde lines as countless arrows are shot after her. Just as her mount almost reached the line, several arrows pierce its wings and it begins losing altitude quickly as Eviciana is seen on his back trying to quickly heal the holes in the thin membrane of its wings. The wyvrn crashes into the Alliance army near the front lines and several humans and other Alliance races are tossed through the air from the crash landing. A large circle is made around the crash landing area as the wyvern's scorpion tail is seen flailing about over the crowd and loud lion roars are heard from it as well. Thel'amer grits his teeth and motions to his men with a loud yell, pointing his sword at the gap in the flanks of the Alliance army due to the crashed wyvern. Charging the weak spot, Thel'amer and his men break through to the gap created there as Eviciana is standing on the inside flank of her wyvrn healing any of it's wounds as it roars and hisses at the Alliance soldiers attempting to get close enough to finish it and the elf off. Its large scorpion tail swings and drips with poison as one wing stays halfway in front of Eviciana as a sort of shield. The wyvrn swings his massive tail and impales a human through his torso as the poison seeps into his flesh and begins to burn away at any living tissue there, leaving the human to scream in agony. Yanking his stinger from the human and swinging it around again to kill anyone else who might get any closer to him or his rider, the human collapses into the dirt as his flesh and inners melt away around his armor. Thel'amer rides his horse near the wyvrn as it turns on him and hisses threateningly before recognizing him as a friendly and turning back to watch the wall of Alliance keeping their distance.

Thel'amer's soldiers begin tearing through the Alliance quickly around the three as Thel'amer himself jumps down and runs over to the wyvrn's wing, gingerly lifting it to find Eviciana beat up and bruised, but well enough alive as she heals a gash in the wyvrn's flank. Thel'amer stares for a moment before shaking his head and guarding the two until the flank was healed and the wyvrn stands up fully and charges into the Alliance with a roar, cutting a path through them with fury and a large scorpion tail. Eviciana laughs happily as she waves goodbye to the wyvrn as it flaps its wings and takes off into the sky after a little revenge on the ones who shot it down. Thel'amer grabs Eviciana's arm with a growl as he looks her over carefully and shakes his head. "Get out of here before you get hurt any more than you already are!" he yells at her as he shoves her behind him and towards their army just as he cuts down a rather bold worgen warrior who broke through the line of fighting Horde and Alliance. Eviciana whistles loudly as a wolf howls loudly nearby from the top of a cliff, leaping down and pushing its way through the Horde army and crushing any Alliance soldiers who get caught in his path as he makes his way to Eviciana. Swinging her legs into the saddle and swinging her staff around, she charges into the fray, knocking Alliance soldiers over their heads with her staff as her palms glowed brightly as light shines from her and the surrounding Horde soldiers' wounds begin to heal steadily. Thel'amer curses slightly as he remounts his horse and begins to cut a path through the Alliance once more himself, always keeping Eviciana in sight around himself.

Eviciana's wolf swings its massive head as the blades of his helm tear apart the legs of any unfortunate Alliance to be caught near his head. Any who were missed by the blades were pounced on and torn to shreds by his claws and teeth, painting his grey fur dark red with blood. The battle continues on for some time before a familiar undead charges up next to Eviciana and Thel'amer on his undead steed as his massive gun fires loudly, making accurate headshots against the bowmen and marksmen of the Alliance who were situated upon the cliffs of the gorge. Quarthon hands Eviciana a small device with a large, red button and a grin, "Go on lass…hit the button and watch the magic that happens." He cackles out in a thick gilnean accent. Eviciana pushes her thumb over the button as the cliffs over the Alliance erupt into a long line of explosions that stream down the length of their army and rain boulders upon their heads as well as ridding the Horde of their pesky arches and marksmen from picking off their numbers. Quarthon cheers loudly as he swings his gun around, "TAKE THA' YA DAMN SCALLY WAGGIN' DOGS!" he yells out in a rough accent as Eviciana claps her hands and bows to him. "Excellent work Mr. Quarthon! You've really outdone yourself." She chuckles as her wolf howls and charges ahead of Thel'amer and Quarthon, excited by the sounds of dying Alliance and the smell of fresh blood in the air from the crushing boulders. Eviciana cheers her wolf on as they disappear along the front lines out of Thel'amer's sight as he turns to find her gone and looks around nervously. He charges up and down the front lines, searching for her as he gets slightly frantic with his search. The Alliance begin retreating back to their fortress as the Horde pushes the advantage and tears into them with renewed vigor. As the last of the Alliance left on the field fall to the ground, the dust begins to settle and the Horde chants with thundering war drums, "FOR THE HORDE! FOR THE HORDE!" as they claim victory over the gorge for the day. The majority of the army moves back to the hold as a few dozen soldiers stay on the field to check the dead and gather up any stragglers. Thel'amer rides his horse through the field of dead bodies as he spots Eviciana's war wolf standing and howling loudly at a pile of rubble and corpses with no sign of Eviciana upon his back.

Kicking his horse to run to the spot, he pulls him to a sliding stop as he runs to her wolf and searches the ground, finding Eviciana laid under a heavy, dead worgen male. She's awake and she looks livid with a locked jaw and shooting glares at her warwolf occasionally. "Get this DAMN BODY OFF ME YOU USELESS EXCUSE FOR AN OVERGROWN DOG!" she is shouting at her warwolf who just howls in return to her. She looks up as Thel'amer approaches and wiggles under the dead corpse. "Could you please?! I've been stuck here for almost a good hour or so!" she says with sharp irritation as Thel'amer bends and rolls the worgen corpse off of her with a grunt. "Why didn't your wolf just drag it off of you?" he asks as he looks to the howling wolf. "He refuses to touch worgen bodies for some reason. I assume it's because the two of them are both adept followers of Lo'Gash. That wolf spirit and such…and it would be disrespect to disturb the dead of Lo'Gash's followers. Something to that effect from what I've gathered at least." She grunts as she rubs her arms and legs gingerly as Thel'amer bends and holds his hand out to help her up. Taking it appreciatively she is lifted rather easily as she is pulled into a tight hug against Thel'amer's chest, his hand rubbing her back once more very gently as he sighs softly. "Go back to the hold and clean up. I'll be back in awhile after gathering the last of the men from here. I have a surprise for you when I get back." He says firmly as she looks up at him with a confused look. "Well…alright then?" she just says in a daze as he lifts her and places her onto her wolf's back. "Go on, I won't be too much longer." He nods as he turns and mounts his horse and rides down from soldier to soldier checking on each one and such.

Eviciana watches him with a confused look until he rides out of sight, after that her wolf begins making his way slowly back to Desolation Hold. Upon entering the hold, many of the elven soldiers give her dirty looks or no acknowledgement at all; nothing out of the ordinary really as she rides past them up the hill back to her small family of mercenaries who are celebrating at a fire. She rides past her 'family' and runs inside a tent to grab some fresh robes and such before running out and jumping back on her wolf. "I'll be back in awhile, I'm going to go clean some of this blood and dust off of myself." She calls to the mercenary circle who just look at her with a confused look. "You neva' been worried about dat befo'." The troll druid from earlier comments with squinted eyes. "Whatchu hidin' Missy Eviciana-gurl?" he snickers jokingly before going back to his bottle. "I 'unno….that lad from earlia' seems to be watching afta' ya right and good Miss Eviciana. Where there's smoke there's fire I tell ya!" he laughs in his gilnean accent as Eviciana waves him off. "Thank you for the narration Mr. Quarthon….but as I said, I'll be back later." She nods as her and her wolf head back out the gates and find a tiny, shallow brook to wash themselves off in.


	4. Chapter 4

(_So...there's of course smut here as well but also some fluff n stuff. We're all getting sappy laid tonight! Disclaimer: Blizz owns all the things and i wish they would send me money.)_

Thel'amer spend another hour or so out on the field, corralling up the last of their wounded and dead before he makes his way back to the hold only to be flocked by the other elven soldiers and to be cheered to as a hero. He brushes past them all as the disappears into his tent momentarily and emerges with a small burlap sack tossed over his shoulder as he heads back out the gates, mostly ignoring the crowd and praise lavished upon him until he was far away from it all out in the barrens once more.

He comes upon the same stream as Eviciana found before and finds it to be a suitable place to wash himself as well. Removing his armor and quickly cleaning up, he hears someone chatting quietly downstream and follows the sound silently until he finds Eviciana wrapped in white mooncloth robes and chatting to her unarmored wolf excitedly as she scrubs his armor with a metal brush. She wets the brush and goes to scrubbing the dried blood from the metal once more with a harsh brushing sound. Thel'amer watches for a moment before readjusting his casual clothes over his chest and shoulders uncomfortably and stepping out of the bushes silently. He walks up behind Eviciana as she turns to look at whom her wolf was looking at and looks right into his knee-high black boots and slowly looks up at his face, which looks down at her with a emotionless, almost uncomfortable face. "You look very nice." He says quietly as he holds one hand out to her to help her stand. "Would you like to take a walk with me….Miss Eviciana?" he asks with a small smile and a slight bow of his head. "I would be honored if you accepted m'lady." He softly chuckles as he kisses her hand gently, causing her to gush and giggle softly. "Oh my….such a gentleman….of course Commander Thel'amer. It would be I who is honored." She offers him a small curtsey with a bright smile as Thel'amer loops his arm around hers and leads her off through the tall grass with a stern look on his face as he watches the surrounding grass carefully.

Eviciana smiles happily as she strides alongside of him, her dress dragging over the soft grass and making quite a bit of noise before Thel'amer simply scoops his arm up under the back of her legs and carries her through the tall grass, taking a moment to smile slightly down at her before looking around them with a stern look as he lead the two on through the sea of grass. Reaching the edge of the Barrens, Thel'amer lifts Eviciana onto his back as he wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and he begins to climb up a steep hill along the barrier-mountains of Mulgore and the Barrens. He walks up the hill easily enough before coming to a tall, cliff-wall and re-securing Eviciana's arms and legs around his body, "Hold on tight, alright?" he rumbles as he fits his hands into the side of the cliff and begins to pull the two of them up rather effortlessly. Eviciana smiles as he nears the top and holds onto him very tightly as she cranes her head around to look at the lovely view from his back.

Reaching the top, Thel'amer kneels so Eviciana can step off his back and look around as they now stand on a grass-covered mesa with a lovely waterfall that crashes down on the farside of the mesa down off the opposing side into the barrens towards the Overgrowth, feeding the strange fertile area's need for fresh water. Eviciana dances about through the tall grass towards the waterfall with a bright smile as she holds her hands out for the water to fall over her palms before yanking her hands back in surprise. "It….it's warm water! Almost hot." She says in an unbelievable tone as she touches the water again tentively and laughs with delight. "So strange." She nods before falling quiet as Thel'amer's bare hands rest against her shoulders and slide up and down the tops of her arms soothingly. Tensing up, she looks at Thel'amer with wide eyes as he only gives her a warm, content smile and pulls her back against his chest so his arms could wrap around her smaller body and his chin could rest atop her head. "You can relax. I won't hurt you." He says quietly as his large hands gently rub her sides and arms before his lips meet the edge of her ear to plant a few soft kisses along its length.

Eviciana looks back at the waterfall for some time before Thel'amer spins her around and pulls her very gently into a tender kiss, his large hands cupping her cheek and his other hand wrapped around the back of her waist, holding her close to him as their lips fold softly together. Breaking the kiss after a long few moments, Thel'amer smiles down at Eviciana as his thumb strokes her cheek softly, "You are quite beautiful you know." He says quietly as he pushes his forehead to hers affectionately. Eviciana smiles as she looks down at his lips instead of his eyes, flattered beyond belief as she just makes an awkward giggling sound and shies away from his gaze. Thel'amer smiles and kisses her forehead gently before stepping back and pulling his shirt off as well as kicking off the tall boots. He looks up at Eviciana with a warm smile, "Care to take a small chance with me?" he says gently as his hand extends towards her, waiting for her to take it. Eviciana stares at his hand for a long few moments before very slowly reaching her hand out to place it into his palm, which he gently grasps her hand and tugs her towards him, greeting her again with another soft, tender kiss.

His hands slowly unfasten the metal clasps of the robes she wore, and leaving the silky material to slide through his fingers leisurely. As the robes fall to catch on her hips, Thel'amer's hands slide up and down her bare arms once more before rolling around her shoulders and pulling her to his chest, his hands now slowly exploring her naked back with his fingertips. With a slow, deliberate motion, his hands move to her sides and push her slowly out of the hug as his eyes roll up and down her exposed upper body. His hands following after the trail his eyes leave as they skim over her collarbone and down to tenderly cup each breast before making their way down her soft stomach to her hips. Leaning forward, his lips meet hers for a warm, wet kiss as his hands push the last of her robes off past her hips and rubbing the outside of her hips and legs slowly. Taking a step back, he unfastens his pants and kicks them off slowly before reaching for her hand and backing towards the waterfall with small, deliberate steps.

Eviciana looks at him seemingly almost in a trance as her feet shuffle along with him even as the waterfall pours over their heads with its warm, clean waters. Thel'amer pulls her to his chest once more and greets her again with a loving kiss as his hands run through her hair, releasing it from its bun to let it fall down over her shoulders. His hands massage her head as he gives her kiss after kiss to her cheeks and lips, lavishing her with love and attention. Holding her close to his body, Thel'amer's throbbing self rests against her stomach but is ignored by him for the time being as he continues to pamper Eviciana gently. Opening his eyes slightly he looks down at Eviciana's face as her eyes remain closed and a small, happy smile is seen etched onto her lips. Thel'amer smiles and bumps his nose against hers before taking her hips in his hands and picking her up. Taking a few steps with her in his arms, he sets her down on a warm rock behind the curtain of the waterfall and kisses up and down her neck slowly as his hands continue to roll through her hair.

Eviciana scoots onto the edge of the jutting rock, her hands sliding over the surface of the stone that the water wore smooth over the years into a rounded, flat outcropping. Her hands slide tentively over Thel'amer's body and squeeze his shoulders tightly as her legs wrap around his waist. Thel'amer meets her lips for a passionate, adoring kiss as his hands grip her waist and lift her towards his own as his throbbing length rubs between her legs. Pulling her closer, he slides himself inside of her slowly as her face buries in his neck with kisses and whimpers. Once he fully slid himself into her, he groans softly and takes her lips again with one hand holding the side of her face firmly to his. Pulling her closer to the edge, he begins a slow, deep thrust that pulls soft sounds from Eviciana's lips which he muffles with his own over and over again. Kissing her ear he whispers in a soft, husky voice, "Shhh…it's alright. I'll keep you safe." He kisses her ear again before hugging her tightly and continuing his slow, gentle rhythm with her. After not too long, Eviciana begins getting fidgety and panting softly against his chest with soft little moans pulled from her. With a small smirk, Thel'amer slides one hand down to rub her clit in slow circles with his fingertips, pulling a shiver from Eviciana's body and a long, quiet moan. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he continues to thrust into her as his hand begins to really push her towards the edge, watching her getting excited causing his breathing to quicken and his own length to throb inside of her. Laying her down, he looks down at her on her back in front of him with her legs wrapped firmly around his waist; his hand sliding up and down her stomach's soft skin before meeting her hip once again. His hips move against her faster as he feels Eviciana's legs tighten around his waist and her soft mumbling moans getting more frequent. Just as she shivers and whimpers his name out softly, Thel'amer pulls her gently against his chest as his arms tighten around her. Feeling her tighten and moan softly as he pushes her orgasm on causes his length to throb and fill her.

The both of them hold onto each other tightly, gasping for air and riding out their own personal waves of pleasure given to them by the other. Eviciana's head rests against Thel'amer's chest as his head nuzzles down to the crook in her neck, kissing her neck gently between heavy breathes; his hand stroking her back tenderly as he picks her up and brings them both to the waterfall. Stepping under its warm water, it washes the two clean before Thel'amer carries Eviciana to the bank and sets her down near their clothes in the soft, clean grass. Smiling down at her he kneels down to plant a few more kisses along her lips and cheeks before standing and pulling his pants on once more; picking up her dress, Eviciana pulls it on loosely around her body. Thel'amer returns and lies in the grass next to Eviciana as his hands grasp her wrist and waist, pulling her to his chest under his arm and planting another kiss on top of her head. "You are very beautiful." He mumbles softly to her as his arms tighten around her smaller body. Looking up at him with a smile, Eviciana finally graces him with her own kiss and hugs his torso tightly. "Thank you Commander." She softly laughs and lies her head down on his chest, closing her eyes and falling asleep as Thel'amer stays up a bit longer to look up at the dark night sky and brood on his thoughts, occasionally looking down to smile at the little woman held in his arms. Kissing the top of her sleeping head, he whispers, "You belong to me." Before falling asleep himself in the tall grass.

The next morning, Thel'amer would wake up to the sound of soft chitchat nearby and the lack of Eviciana in his arms like the night before. Sitting up quickly to look around, he is greeted by the sight of Eviciana sitting next to the waterfall's pool in the same dress as last night and her wolf standing knee-deep in the warm waters of the pool beneath the waterfall. Eviciana would be chatting to her wolf as it seems to listen intently to every word she says and even grunting occasionally with questions she asks him. Her hands would be scrubbing the wolf's fur happily with the clean water until Thel'amer sat up and her wolf whines and looks at him. She turns to look with a curious face that turns to a smile as she washes her hands in the water and picks up a basket that was sitting in the grass nearby. Walking over to Thel'amer with a bright smile, Eviciana sets the basket down next to him and shows him a basket-full of fruit. "Evisher and I gathered this earlier but we didn't want to leave you here on your own for too long while you were sleeping so we just grabbed what we could in the short time." She explains with a sheepish smile. Thel'amer looks between her and the fruit before leaning forward to kiss her forehead gently. "It's quite alright, I like fruit myself." He offers her a small smile and takes a bright red apple from the basket and bites into it, his eye twitches slightly as the apple was sour as can be but chews it anyways as Eviciana smiles at him happily. He nods and takes another tentative bite until she turns around to look at her wolf, "See? I told you they were ripe." She says happily as Thel'amer leaned over to spit out the sour apple and tosses the half eaten fruit over his shoulder with a smile on his face just as she turns back around. "Evisher said those apples weren't ripe ye-hey…where'd your apple go?" she looks around worriedly as if he dropped it. "I ah….already ate it." He says quickly with a nod as Evisher growls a wolfy grin at him, causing Eviciana to turn and look at Evisher with a frown. "What?" she asks the wolf as Thel'amer frowns at the giant creature who huffs a wolfy laugh if there ever was one. Eviciana signs and shrugs, "Strange animal you are…" she says dismissively before offering Thel'amer another apple. "Ah….I think I should go get my armor…I left it down by the stream we met up at." He says quickly as he stares at the sour apple with distaste on his mind. Eviciana drops the apple with a smile as she jumps up and jogs over to where her wolf's saddle and her saddlebags were piled and holds up his heavy helm with a smile. "Evisher and I went and got them for you this morning." She chirps happily as Thel'amer approaches and smiles, taking his helm from her with ease. Setting the helm down he hugs Eviciana tightly with a long sigh, "It's time to go get ready for whatever it is we are to do today. I'm sure there are some people rather cross with me for disappearing through the night as well." He sighs slightly with a grumble.

"Anywho, we should get back to the hold soon. I'm sure your group is looking for you as well." He smiles as Eviciana saddles up Evisher even as he speaks. "Riding back with me Commander?" Eviciana smirks as she starts unpacking her armor from her saddlebags and pulling it all on piece by piece. Thel'amer gets up himself and pulls his armor on as well, latching and securing it tightly around his body with various snaps and clasps of the plate. Eviciana finishes pulling her armor on and climbs up into the saddle with a smile as Thel'amer finishes putting on his boots and approaches Evisher with a skeptical look. "You're sure he can carry me?" he asks cautiously as he looks at the wolf's fur-coated legs, sizing them up. "Of course he can, get on." She pats the back behind her saddle with a smile as Thel'amer loops a foot into the stirrup and swings himself onto Evisher's back, causing the wolf to grunt and snort slightly before pawing the ground roughly. "Well…hold on tight Commander." Eviciana chirps right before Evisher takes off at a dead sprint through the tall grass right towards the plummeting edge of cliffs that Thel'amer climbed up the night before. Thel'amer holds onto Eviciana's saddle with one hand tightly as the other wraps around her waist and his eyes grow to the size of saucers as Evisher doesn't slow down at all as the cliffs rapidly approach. With a jerk of the saddle, Evisher sits back on his haunches and jumps down the cliffs at a breakneck speed, leaping from boulder to boulder and sliding down the outcroppings with the sound of claws tearing into stone. Thel'amer swallows hard as he holds on for dear life as Eviciana sits securely in her saddle laughing with glee before the three of them find themselves landing with a heavy thud against the savannah plains of the barrens and Evisher wastes no time in taking off again across the ocean of grass. Barreling through the vegetation that grew around that single stream from the night before, the three begin approaching the gates of the hold rapidly and Evisher slows down to a leisure loping gait.

Stopping a good distance from the gates, Eviciana looks at Thel'amer and smiles. "This is where you get off Commander. I don't think any gossip about you would help at the time with all the fighting and whatnot, yes?" she laughs softly as Thel'amer dismounts with a grunt and nods. "Yes I suppose not but Eviciana?" he walks up next to her, looking up at her from the ground as the sun casts a shadow over his eyes and hiding them rather well. He motions for her to lean down some with a crook of his finger towards her. Leaning down, Thel'amer grips her jaw in his hand firmly as he leans close, "I expect you to be waiting for me after the battles today. Understood?" he says in a firm, commanding tone as Eviciana nods slowly. "Um….y-yes sir." She replies in an unsure voice. Smiling slightly, Thel'amer plants a small kiss on her lips, "Good girl." He nods before releasing her jaw and leaving her slightly dumbstruck as he begins hoofing it back to the hold at a fast jog. Evisher growls slightly and looks around before Eviciana blinks and smirks. Tugging on the reins, her wolf turns and leans into a fast, loaping gait west of the hold; opposite of where she had dropped Thel'amer off.


	5. Chapter 5

This one is short but since it's been a few days since I've posted, I'll post two chappies for you all. Do enjoy, no smuts here.

**CHAPTER 5: Interventions**

Thel'amer arrives back at the hold and is assaulted with angry officers and intruding questions as he brushes them off. Walking straight to his company of men, he looks around at them all and begins checking up on all of his soldiers one by one while Eviciana stalks back into the hold atop her wolf shortly after with a few alliance spy bodies dragging in the dirt behind Evisher. Thel'amer smirks to himself as he eyes the bodies and pays no more attention to Eviciana as her small group runs to her and begin patting her on the back and assaulting her with questions as well. Cutting the ropes that held the bodies Eviciana begins preparing her own group for the day's battle. The army is all preparing as everyone sharpens their blades and tightens their armor onto themselves and war drums sound again loudly in their midst as everything grows still suddenly to their noise.

The sound of thundering hooves is heard in the stillness before the front gates explode open and Alliance begin pouring into the hold, cutting down all those who were standing in shock near the gates before an orcish platoon meets the wave of Alliance and holds them back in time for the rest of the army to realize what is happening. Thel'amer bellows loudly to his company as they all pick up their weapons and charge alongside the orcs. Grabbing his sword, Thel'amer joins in and helps hold the line as they try to push the Alliance wave back out of their base. Eviciana looks up from the top of the hill and goes wide eyed as the Alliance are now inside the gates significantly. "I….this wasn't in the log! This isn't supposed to happen!" she screams loudly as Quarthon begins loading his giant gun, "Then go see tha' boss o' yours lass! We'll hold em here until you get back!" he shouts in his gruff gilnean voice as his gun fires with an earsplitting crack. Eviciana looks panicked as she runs to Evisher and digs through the saddlebags, pulling out an hourglass and running with the ornate item to the back of the hold.

Thel'amer turns back to check on Eviciana and watches her dart off into the back of the hold with the hourglass but the Alliance make another push, making it impossible for him to go check on her. After some time of constant push and pull between the two forces, an earsplitting screech is heard from above, causing both armies to look up as Bronze dragons soar above, letting out loud screeches and swooping down upon the Alliance with talons raking through their numbers. One larger dragon dives and breathes down upon the Alliance army with stinging sandbreath before roaring loudly, causing the Alliance army to turn and flee from the Horde hold; leaving the Horde cheering on the Bronze wryms loudly as their war drums pound. As soon as the last of the Alliance fled and the dust had settled, the Horde army gathers around the Bronze drakes and wryms who now have taken to their mortal forms of high elves.

The commanders of the Horde approach cautiously, "We are grateful for your help, but might I ask what prompted you to come to our aid?" Thel'amer speaks up as he steps forward. A tiny gnome appears from the center of the group of mortal-guised dragons and speaks up in a squeaky voice, "Afternoon Commander, I am Chromie of the Bronze Flight. We intervened because the timeline for this moment was in danger of becoming twisted and carried out in error. That warranted our intervention here. Even now we have another wrym at the Alliance keep explaining our presence here and the reason for our actions. Do not think we have taken either side in this war. We remain a neutral entity in itself. Now that our work is done, we will be off. Time keep you young commander." She smiles up at him as Thel'amer thinks it best to offer a respectful bow to the dragon as sand wraps around the small group and they all disappear in a whirl of sand and wind. Everything is silent for the moment through the Horde encampment before the masses begin discussing what just happened. Commanders and officers yell at their soldiers to return to their posts as Thel'amer simply stands there staring at the spot.

As if hitting him, he looks up and turns to run up the hill of the area where Eviciana and her group were staying, finding every one of the group except Eviciana. Evisher stands nearby as Quarthon, the undead hunter, is saddling him up and securing all of Eviciana's things to the saddlebags. Thel'amer runs up with a slightly heavy breathing, "Where is Eviciana?" he says in a demanding tone as he looks around at the others packing up. "And what's going on here?" he adds. Quarthon turns and stares at Thel'amer with a raspy laugh, "You wanna toss a please in the'e maybe?" he crosses his arms and shrugs his boney shoulders. "I 'unno wha's goin' on 'ere. All I know is tha' we're headin' outta here. Miss Eviciana said ta pack up and get ready to go. But I really don't think I need ta explain to some prettyboy elven Commander wha it is we're doin' now do I?" he growls out at Thel'amer who stares at him from under the lip of his helm. Wordlessly Thel'amer's arm cocks back and his fist meets Quarthon's jaw as it pops right off and slides across the ground, right up to Eviciana's feet as she looks down at the broken jaw and the scene before her with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Is there a problem here Mr. Quarthon?" she asks as her hands scoop up his lower jaw and approaches the two, her hands glowing with a soft light as she reattaches his lower jaw to his skull. Quarthon wiggles his newly reattached lower jaw with a grunt, "Fucker hits like a damn kodo…" he grumbles before shaking his head and stalking off. Eviciana pats Quarthon's back gently as he passes her and gives Thel'amer a smirk with a raised brow who just shrugs at Eviciana with a grunt. "You worry the hell out of me." He says with a hint of irritation in his voice as his arms cross over his chest, "Where are you going?" he asks in a quieter voice as he looks to Evisher and then back to her. Eviciana's smirk falters slightly as she turns to her wolf and tightens up his saddle straps, "Well, we're heading out further along in front of the army. "Duskwallow Marsh to be exact." She says in a slightly irritated tone. "I hate that place. All those nasty black dragons flying about…." She grumbles as her small hands check each of her bags as Thel'amer's hand grabs her wrist tightly. He just looks down at her with a stern expression, the disapproval clear on his face causing a slight limp to Eviciana's ears and a furrowed brow of her own. "I'm sorry but those are –my- orders." She explains with a shrug as Thel'amer squeezes her wrist gently, "Well who is your commander? I'm quite sure I could convince him to put you under my command." He insists softly so only she could hear him speaking. Eviciana stares at him for a few moments in disbelief before smiling apologetically, "I'm sorry. But you'll never convince my 'commanders' to do such a thing. Anywho, we all must get going, it's going to be late when we arrive in the Marsh and I'd rather not have to deal with that terrain at night." She nods as her hand tugs away from his iron-grasp on it. Thel'amer stares at her for quite some time himself before pulling her around to the otherside of Evisher and holding her by the sides of her faces so he could look down at her features carefully. His gaze traces around her bright, white hair and drift over to her ears. Both of them lined with small piercings, each one either dark bronze metal with tiny details etched into it or simply pearls with golden bars. His eyes drift to her eyes and take in the almond shape and the subtle flecks of gold in her irises, his own eyes growing softer as he smiles slightly. With the slight lightened mood, he lifts his hand and taps her nose with it, pulling a bright smile from Eviciana's lips. Leaning forward, his eyes drag over her lips before he pulls her face to his and plants a quick but tender kiss on them. Taking a step back he offers Eviciana a slight bow, "Until we see again….m'lady." he rumbles unhappily but offers her a small smile as he helps her onto Evisher's back.

Sliding his hand down her waist, he squeezes the inside of her thigh tightly before his hand slides past it and grasps her hand. Pulling it to his lips, he finally releases her reluctantly and nods as he takes a single step back away from her. Eviciana smiles warmly at Thel'amer before she whistles at the rest of her small group and they all look up, all of them ready to leave. Looking back at Thel'amer one last time, she winks and smirks coyly, "See you on the other side, Commander." With a crack of her small riding crop against her leg, Evisher takes off, kicking up a cloud of dust as the rest of her party follow in her tracks and race out the front gates, leaving many of the army to look after the group with curiosity. Thel'amer watches them leave silently as he stands stone still with clenched fists, his jaw locked in place until the group disappears over the horizon and a long, exasperating sigh is released from him. As Thel'amer returns to his company with a heavy mind as the orc commander of the hold lumbers over to him and salutes. "Commander Thel'amer. You have new orders." He says out in a growly tone as he holds a rolled up scroll out to him, the wax seal of Silvermoon holding it closed. Offering a returning salute, Thel'amer takes the scroll and breaks the seal, reading it carefully as a twitch of a smile is felt on his lips. "It seems my company and I are headed to Dustwallow Marsh." He says to the orc commander with a careful control of his facial expressions. "Ah. That's too bad. I rather enjoyed having a man of your fighting ability here with us. Gather up anything you need before you leave Commander Thel'amer, tell any peon and they will bring it to you so you can be correctly prepared for the ride there." He offers Thel'amer another salute before turning and lumbering off to yell angrily at some peons who were slacking. Thel'amer smirks slightly as he looks down at the scroll once more and shakes his head, then heads over to his company to inform them of the new orders and to make preparations to leave as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

This one has smuts but after all that, it delves into the mercenary group that Eviciana travels with a little bit. I'll label smut parts for those who aren't interested in them and would like to skip. As several chapters say, I do not own anything. Blizz owns it yo.

**CHAPTER 6: Duskwallow Marsh**

After a few hours of riding, Thel'amer and his company finally reach the very edge of Dustwallow marsh near twilight. The hanging trees coated in moss and vines look foreboding to any who might dare to enter the marsh, but the small lights of fireflies cast a slight tranquil feel over the darkened area. Thel'amer rides his horse onwards and down through the narrow paths and rickety bridges until they reach the small Horde encampment set up in a clearing. Spotting a familiar undead, Thel'amer orders his company to make camp and get ready for the night before riding straight up to Quarthon. "Where is Eviciana?" he asks briskly as his eyes scan over the group of mercenaries before he looks back to Quarthon and clears his throat, "Could you please tell me where Eviciana is…?" he quickly corrects himself as the undead leers at him up until hearing the 'please'. Upon hearing the magic word, Quarthon looks quite amiable and content as he points a sharpened bone-finger towards the swamp. "She 'eaded off in tha' direction Commander, no idea what fo' since I didn' ask her why." He shrugs as he goes back to polishing his gun meticulously.

Thel'amer looks out in the swamp and spots Evisher nearby, causing his own ears to stand on end slightly since her wolf was not with her. Making for the swamp, Thel'amer walks briskly through the mud and water without any regard to anything that got in his way. Small critters and even larger ones fled from him as his palms glow brightly with the light, giving him a suitable light to search by. Coming across a rather dry hill, he looks up it and sees a small light shining at the top like a campfire. Extinguishing the light from his hands, he climbs up the hill and peeks around a tree to find a small campfire with Eviciana sitting on a log next to it, poking it with a stick with a bored expression.

Just as Thel'amer is about to step out from behind the tree, a small stick snaps audibly as both Eviciana and Thel'amer look towards the sound. A human clad in brown, dark leathers steps out of the deep shadows cast by the ominous trees around. Thel'amer glares at the human and grips his sword tightly, just about to steps out from his hiding spot before Eviciana stands and bows slightly. Thel'amer freezes in his tracks and sinks back into the shadow of the tree, his eyes narrowed and watching with a building anger. The rogue bows back to Eviciana and makes his way to sit across from her at the fire. "Well….I have what you need. I'll have you know that it was a pain in my ass to get these papers." The human growls out with a grunt as his mask hides most of his face save for the curious, gold eyes he possesses. Eviciana nods slowly, "Yes well, that's how it is. You've been with us long enough to know most of what we have to do isn't easy." Her hand extends out with an open palm towards the human, who hands over a thick bundle of papers as well as a small black book. "Just as you asked but I wouldn't trust them too much…it won't be long until they realize that they've been pilfered right from under their noses. I made up some quick copies of the plans that I hope they don't notice the little differences." The rogue grumbles out as he stands once more, "Anywho, I need to get out of here before some poor fool sees us talking. Stay safe out there Eviciana. You don't have the Warden watching your back at the moment." He offers a quick bow before a cloud of smoke appears at his feet and he disappears, leaving Eviciana to sit in the clearing and look over the stack of documents.

Thel'amer stares at Eviciana for a very long time, the insides of him are aflame while it also feels like his veins are filled with icy water. The turmoil of Eviciana's affiliation with the enemy prompt him forward into the clearing with his sword in hand, stomping right up to Eviciana and snatching her up by the neck roughly even as she looks at him with wide, scared eyes. His hand squeezing tightly as he seems to bare his teeth at her, "You're a traitor. A double-agent." He growls with anger as his hand tightens around his sword and her neck, slightly crushing her windpipe as she frantically shakes her head and tries to speak, "N-not….t-traitor…." She gasps out as she holds the documents out to Thel'amer and he eyes them for some time before snatching them from her grasp. Keeping one eye on Eviciana, he opens the bundle and his eyes widen as all of the Alliance's battleplans are there in his hand. Eviciana continues to struggle in his grasp as she tries to breath, her feet flailing a few inches above the ground as her tiny hands try to pry his fingers from around her neck. Taking notice of her once more after the shock of such a valuable package, Thel'amer quickly releases Eviciana's neck and lets her fall on the ground with a thump.

Rolling to her hands and knees, she gasps and coughs violently while rubbing her neck, Thel'amer's hands tighten around the Alliance battleplans as he looks between the papers and Eviciana, internally conflicted. "How did you get these?" he asks sharply as he waves the plans in front of himself. "Did you not see? The human gave them to me." She says in a raspy voice as she coughs a few more times. Grabbing Eviciana's arm roughly, Thel'amer pulls her to her feet and looks at her with a furrowed brow, "Why did he give you these?" he glares at her in his confusion as he squeezes her arm. With a sigh, Eviciana rubs her temples gingerly before looking up at Thel'amer with a sad look that says 'don't make me do this'. Thel'amer stares down at her as his hand tightens around her arm with her silence. "Well….I am a mercenary of sorts. I'm here in these battles on behalf of my masters, making sure that all goes according to plan as they see fit. You met my teacher yesterday actually, the little gnome named Chromie." She smiles sheepishly as she waits for him to put two and two together. Thel'amer stares at her for quite some time before he shakes his head, "No….so you're telling me you're a damn dragon?!" he says with a disbelieving tone. "Wha-…? No no! I'm not a dragon, just a servant to them." Thel'amer narrows his eyes and locks his jaw. "So you're telling me….you're a dragonsworn?" he asks skeptically as he pulls up her sleeves and begins searching her body, "I don't see any tattoos of any sort on you. And I've seen you naked as well. Nothing." He growls as Eviciana yanks her arm from his grasp with a snort, "What fool would walk around with their tattoos showing when they are supposed to be undercover?" she spits out back at him as she snaps her fingers and a shimmer flows over her. The eerie green glow of her eyes fade as tattoos become visible over her arms and up past her shoulder; looking at him with bright, golden eyes like the human rogue, Eviciana crosses her arms over her chest and stares up at Thel'amer, who looks back at her with disbelief.

He releases her slowly and grips the battle plans tightly in his hand. "I'll be needing those plans back Thel'amer. You're not allowed to use those you know." She frowns at him as he looks at her with a shocked look. "Are you serious? These will assure complete victory for the Horde here." He looks down at her as he pulls the plans back around behind his back away from her. Eviciana sighs and shakes her head with a slight smile, "Dearest Thel'amer….I cannot tell you how much I do wish for the Horde to triumph here….but those plans are not for you. It simply cannot be that way. You know that. Look at the big picture here. Everything has a time and place for all events. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking those back." She snaps her fingers as Thel'amer's body seems to start slowing to a freezing hold and he strains against the invisible bonds that hold him frozen as Eviciana easily steps behind him and snatches the plans from his hand. Looking over the plans and placing them inside of a small, black leather book, she shuts the book and it disappears in the midst of her hands.

With another snap of her fingers, Thel'amer is freed from his bonds and immediately tackles Eviciana angrily, his legs straddling her waist as he holds her down tightly with a furious expression. He squeezes her shoulders tightly as he huffs heavy breathes, "Why?!" he yells angrily at her as his hands squeeze harder. "You can't dip outside the timeline to help you and your petty war!" she yells back at him with a glare of her own. "You take those plans and there will be dragons after you Thel'amer! They would remove you from the whole equation before you could do anything with those plans anyways!" she lifts one foot and kicks him in the groin, causing him to go wide eyed and double over in pain with a gasp. "You…..goddamn…." he gasps as his hand cups his crotch and he grabs her ankle as she tries to crawl away. Dragging her back to him he picks her up by her shoulders and slams her onto the ground on her back, knocking the wind from her lungs and leaving her gasping for air as well. Eviciana catches her breath first and rolls onto her feet before jumping right on top of Thel'amer as he still is doubled over from being kicked, knocking him onto the ground on his back. Planting her knees on either side of his head with her own crotch right near his chin, she slaps his face with a glare, as if trying to knock the sense in him. He blinks as he feels the slap across his face and grabs her waist tightly in his hands, tossing her over his head onto the ground easily enough and rolling onto his knees before pouncing on top of her, pinning her arms and legs under him as the two of them breathe heavily. Eviciana wiggles furiously under his grasp until she falls limp under him in his grasp. "What…..do you…..want…..from me….." she asks breathlessly. "I'm…..just doing…..my job…" her eyes close as Thel'amer looks down at her with a long sigh and he releases her, standing up and holding out a hand to her to help her up on her feet once more.

Eviciana looks up at him as she tentively takes his hand and is pulled to her feet. Thel'amer sighs once more and eyes Eviciana up and down, "You're only doing what you're ordered to do. I can understand that at least." He grumbles out quietly as he takes a step towards her, with one hand reaching for her arm. With a quick motion, Eviciana pushes Thel'amer's hand away with a foul sneer at him, as if not believing his words. Thel'amer looks at her with a hard stare and steps towards her quickly grabbing her arm and pulling her to his chest. "I promise I am not trying to trick you." He growls, "But as for the rude push, you'll have to apologize for that." He stares at her firmly. "I don't think so Commander. I think you can just deal with it." Her tone drips with a nasty attitude that makes Thel'amer's skin crawl. With a slight smirk, he grabs her chin with his hand firmly and pulls her lips to his suddenly, "Then I won't say I'm sorry for abusing you now." He growls against her lips as he begins backing her up towards a tree near the edge of the clearing slowly. Eviciana narrows her eyes at him as her form shimmers and disappears in his grasp.

Thel'amer blinks and quickly begins looking around, seeing a very faint shadow scooting away behind him, he quickly reaches out in the area of the shadow and grabs onto Eviciana, pulling her out of the shadows of nothing and grinning at her shocked face. "Well damn….I'm out of tricks." She frowns as Thel'amer handles her a bit more gently than before when pulling her back to his chest and rubbing her back. "Yes, well I catch onto tricks rather quickly." He mumbles to her as his lips meet the top of her head. "Now, I think we're both stressed and needs to relax." His lips brush against her ear as he whispers into it, causing a shiver to go down her back with a smirk on her lips. "Ah….well would you like to find a more….private place to relax in?" she mumbles back as she graces his cheek with a soft kiss and Thel'amer just scoops her up quickly. "Let's get a little further from the other camp, yes?" he rubs his nose against hers and smiles down at his sassy, golden-eyed lady. Eviciana holds onto his neck with both arms as he carries her easily enough through the swamp and the two of them find a giant, hollowed out tree. Looking at each other, Thel'amer pokes his head in and looks around with shrug, "What do you think?" he asks Eviciana as she looks inside as well. "Fine by me. No bugs. No problem." She snickers softly as Thel'amer dips his head and steps inside the giant tree, setting Eviciana down on her feet as he looks around slower, confirming it to be suitably clean and safe for the two of them.

~smuuuuut~

As Thel'amer looks around slowly, Eviciana slides her hands straight down Thel'amer's pants and wraps her hand around his cock. Surprised by the suddenness, Thel'amer looks down at Eviciana with a blank look before the feeling of her hand sliding up and down makes him sigh and reach for her waist. Squeezing her hips in his hand he growls softly into her ear and nibbles along the edge of it, he grinds her hips against his before pushing her away gently and quickly pulling his armor off. After getting the top half off at least, he steps towards Eviciana with a smirk as he leans down to whisper in her ear as his hands quickly undress her, "I'm going to make you shake with pleasure my dear….before I spill my cum across your beautiful lips." He growls to her as he removes the last of her clothes before laying her down on her back and reaching into a side pocket on the outside of his thigh, pulling out a long length of silken ribbon and binding her hands with it above her head, tying the other end off to one of the tree roots. Taking a deep breath as he gazes at her displayed, bare body, his fingers slowly brush over her stomach and begin tracing the tattoos she has kept hidden for so long. Starting at her hip, he follows the ornamented Bronze dragon as it curls around her torso and up her chest to wrap around her left shoulder and spiraling down her left arm to her fingertips. Thel'amer licks his lips as his fingers continue to trace over the tattoo, causing Eviciana to squirm and wiggle slightly. Looking up at Eviciana, Thel'amer smirks as he rips a small length off the extra ribbon she was tied with and blindfolds her with the material as well. Eviciana breathes heavily as her ears stand on ends and her body almost trembles with anticipation. Thel'amer's lips meet her soft stomach and his tongue slowly drags across her skin up to her breasts, letting his lips fold over her soft, pink nipples. His lips wrap tenderly around the perked nipple and gently suck one hand squeezes and massages the other breast and his other hand begins sliding down her stomach until his fingers slip between her wet petals to rub her pussy in slow rhythm.

Eviciana whimpers softly as her back arches and she breathes heavily. Swallowing hard, Eviciana tries to steady her breathing as Thel'amer begins kissing down her stomach and his lips reach her hips. Feeling him shift and him pulling her legs up over to rest the crook of her knees on his shoulders, she feels his hot breath against her wet pussy and it causes her to fidget and squirm. Thel'amer squeezes her legs firmly, holding her still just as the very tip of his tongue gently licks up and down the very outside of her folds, causing Eviciana to growl with frustration and yank against the bindings that held her hands. Thel'amer grins as his lips meet her wet pussy and his tongue slides up and down slowly, just tormenting her until she is begging in a gasping voice. Her hips jerking upwards with each tender lick as she whines softly, "Please Thel'amer….please….you're driving me insane now…." She squeezes his shoulders with her legs as Thel'amer pulls his lips from her and is heard unfastening his plate greaves and breathing heavily as Eviciana's feet rest up atop his shoulders. Thel'amer takes one of Eviciana's hips in his hand and begins rubbing the head of his cock up against her wet, tight pussy, making her pull and yank at the bindings and squirm viciously. "Thel'amer….stop it…." She huffs with irritation now as her legs try to wrap around his waist, but his hands holding them firmly to his shoulders as he continues to tease her mercilessly. Eviciana's hands tug at the silk harder now as he slides the head of his thick cock inside of her, just to pull it out and do it over and over again; pushing her right to the edge and then stopping until she ebbed back from her climax.

Eviciana grits her teeth and with a very rough yank, the tree root she was tied to snaps and she tears the blindfold off to reveal very angry, lustful eyes glaring at him. Yanking her legs from his grasp she plants one foot against his chest and shoves him onto his back with him wide-eyed at her sudden escape. Wasting no time, she climbs on top of him and slaps his face roughly, pulling an almost growling sound from his throat as she straddles his hips. Grabbing her waist firmly, Eviciana glares down at Thel'amer and slides herself down onto his thick cock with a shuddering sigh of relief. Thel'amer grits his teeth as his cheek stings and his hands squeeze onto her tightly as Eviciana plants her own hands against his chest and starts to ride his cock with satisfying moans from her lips. Raising his hand, Thel'amer gives Eviciana's ass a loud, hard slap; the feeling of her whole body tensing from the pain and her tightening around his cock causes him to groan softly as his own hips begin to thrust up into her. Eviciana's nails dig into Thel'amer's chest roughly as her back arches and she pulses around his cock tightly with her gasps and moans of pleasure as his cock throbs needingly inside of her. Thel'amer continues to fuck her orgasm out until she is gasping for air and looking exhausted almost from the entire process he put her through. Grabbing her hips, he lifts her off his cock and stands, pulling her to stand on her knees in front of him as he towers over her.

Looking up at Thel'amer, Eviciana blinks and looks him in the eyes as he begins stroking his own cock near her lips. Opening her mouth slightly, Thel'amer grunts as his hot cum spills across her lips and cheeks before Eviciana lifts her head slightly and lets the rest spill right across her chest over her soft, pink nipples. Thel'amer looks down at her as he breathes heavily, running his thumb over her cheek and across her cum-slick lips, he mumbles out in a soft, husky tone, "Such a good girl…" before sitting and leaning over to grab his bag, pulling a roll of clean bandages out and holding the cloth out to her with a smile. Eviciana takes the cloth and wipes her mouth and chest off with her own warm smile to him as Thel'amer grabs Eviciana's wrist and pulls her into his lap. Curling into a ball, Thel'amer cuddles her to his chest with nuzzles and hugs, kissing her forehead tenderly every so often. After a good ten minutes of affectionate bonding between the two, Thel'amer stands up with Eviciana in his arms and gathers up her clothes. As she pulls her shirt on over her head, Thel'amer tugs her pants up her legs and tries his best to get them secured to her hips; making sure Eviciana had all of her clothes and armor back on, Thel'amer finally turns and redresses himself into his crimson and gold armor. Pulling Eviciana to his chest again, Thel'amer leans over her and the hood of his helm engulfs her face as he kisses her lips tenderly with a content smile. "Come on my little doe….it's time to make our way back to the camp." He rumbles softly to her from under his helm in a warm, inviting tone as he takes her hand in his and pulls her onto his back, turning his head to smile at her lovingly.

~end smut~

He is careful not to bump her head with his halo or his demon horns on his helm as he turns and begins the long walk back through the marsh to the Horde camp. Eviciana holds onto him tightly as his strong hands hold her wrists tightly over his chest and he tucks Eviciana's legs into his belt like a sort of carrier for her. Eviciana would be smiling happily as he sloshes through the murky, crocalisk infested waters; his larger stature causing the wild beasts to flee from out of his path quickly enough. After a good half hour of Thel'amer's brisk pace, the two see the light from the Horde camp and Thel'amer pauses, "Don't forget your eyes and tattoos….little doe." He chuckles softly for the very first time around Eviciana who coughs and snaps her fingers, causing the green glow to return over her eyes as well as the tattoos to disappear along her arms. "Right….good call there Commander." She softly giggles as Thel'amer sighs, "You can call me Thel'amer you know." He rumbles as Eviciana kisses his cheek, "I know….I just think Commander is a good nickname for you as well." Grumbling softly about 'the little doe' under his breath with a huff, he heads straight for the camp and walks right into the midst of it with Eviciana on his back. Looking around, Thel'amer's company stops all that they were doing and stares at their Commander awkwardly. Catching their stares, Thel'amer raises his voice and looks to them, "Is there something you all needed from me?" he says in his commanding tone as all of the soldiers blink and quickly busy themselves with whatever they could find.

Eviciana shifts uncomfortably on Thel'amer's back as he tromps over to her little group who look up with surprised faces….all except for the undead hunter Quarthon, who wears a smug grin and kicks his feet up near their campfire. "So….how was the adventure you two young'uns?" he says casually as Thel'amer sets Eviciana down gently and she takes her place sitting next to Quarthon at the fire while Thel'amer remains standing and clasps his hands behind his back with his legs spread shoulder-length apart, looking like the formidable soldier he is. His face hidden by the shadow of his helm and only two slightly glowing green orbs even indicate his eyes inside of his helm. Eviciana wrinkles her nose as she snatches up a nearby stick lined with meat and holds it over the fire as Quarthon cackles next to her and looks to Thel'amer, "Oi…come sit down lad. We got plenty o' food for the lot of ya." He points to the seat next to Eviciana with a slightly rotting smile. Thel'amer stares at him for some time, the smile never faltering until Thel'amer silently accepts and takes a seat next to Eviciana, causing Quarthon to have an even more smug grin on his deadened features.

Eviciana smiles at Thel'amer and hands him a skewer with meat lining the long stick as she holds hers back over the fire and listens to the fat of the meat crackling and causing the flames to flair and lick at the red meat. Thel'amer stares at his meat as it cooks slowly, the small group staring at him curiously before Quarthon looks at them all and waves his hand at the group, "Doncha' know starin' is rude!" he barks at them as they all chuckle and nod, "Ya mon, we know it be rude…but we just be curious wat the big elfy mon be doin' here wit us." One of the trolls says as he looks curiously at Thel'amer, who looks up from under the hood of his helm to the troll. "I am here accompanying my friend Eviciana." He says simply in a low, flat tone as Eviciana smiles and waves as she is mentioned. The troll blinks and tilts his head to the side with a smirk. "You be makin' friends with mercenaries mon. You know da rumas….we can't be trusted, no." the troll cackles as he slaps the back of a female troll next to him who joins in the cackling with him. Two other trolls sit nearby and trade smirks with each other as an orc with a large mohawk grunts and huffs a puff of smoky air out and a pair of goblins grin at each other. A large tauren sits behind the orc and bumps him with his hoof with a huffing chuckle as well. Eviciana rolls her eyes and continues to spin her skewer over the fire, "Don't listen to them. They're about as harmful as a butterfly. But! Introductions!" she chirps as she points her skewer at the pair of male trolls sitting close together, "Gom'jun and Za'zii. The one with white hair is Za'zii and the orange hair is Gom'jun. Za'zii is a warrior fellow while Gom'jun is a shadowhunter." She nods as she points to the next pair of trolls. "Zarbin and Malowah. Zarbin, deathknight, check the eyes." She nods at Zarbin who looks up with the telltale sign of glowing, blue eyes and nods. "Malowah is a loa priestess. She's skilled with chopping things in half though so I'd call her skills a warrior like one." Eviciana nods as she points to the orc with the mohawk and eyepatch, "Ordell. Hunter, mail carrier, soldier, all of that in between really. Don't touch his hair, he doesn't like it touched at all." She nods again and points to the large tauren behind the orc, "And that's Timekeeper. He didn't have a name so we gave him one on account of his immaculate ability to look at the sky and tell you exactly what time it is." Thel'amer nods silently to each person as they were introduced, all of them in turn nodding or giving some sort of gesture of greeting to him.

Grinning brightly, Eviciana loops her arm in Thel'amer's as his back stiffens and he looks down at her with wide eyes, wanting to pull away. "Oi…Eviciana….stahp harassing ya man-friend there. He looks like he's aboot to chew his arm off with you attached to It like ya are." Quarthon rasps out with a cackling laugh and a slap of his boney knee as Thel'amer actually chuckles softly at the undead's words. Relaxing slightly, he leans over to rest his elbows against his knees and look at all the others as they all chitchat and joke with each other. "Ay Zarbin….you know wha' I tink? I tink it be time to play hot-potato. Yah?" Malowah cackles her trollish laugh as she uses a stick to fetch a red-hot coal from the fire and tosses it straight to Za'zii, who fumbles it slightly and throws it right to Ordell. Ordell grunts as his large, green fingers pop the coal from hand to hand before he throws it behind him to Timekeeper, who gasps and bats it away straight to Eviciana. With a loud scream Eviciana catches it in her small hands and begins tossing it from hand to hand as she looks up and tosses it to Quarthon, who just grabs it quickly from midair and holds it tightly in his hand.

The smell of burning flesh wafts through the group with foul expressions, "Toss it Quarthon, mon! Ya be stinking up da camp!" Za'zii shouts at him with a frown as Quarthon tosses it to Thel'amer, who snatches it out of midair and crushes it in his hand without a sound, letting a small trickle of tiny embers fall from his hand as the rest of the camp looks at him with wide eyes. "Ya be datin' a hardass there Miss Eviciana." Gom'jun says after quite some time of silence. Thel'amer just dusts his hand off on his leg and looks to them all with an almost confused look, "Something wrong?" he asks in his deep voice as the rest of them shake their heads and just grin at each other. "No not'ing. Just admiring ya skills der is all." As Thel'amer shrugs and simply picks up his skewer of meat, which was stuck in the ground over the fire along with Eviciana's as they played their little game just now and bites into the meat there, tearing it off the metal easily and chewing silently, nudging Eviciana to eat her own as well. Eviciana grunts as his elbow gently nudges her and she picks up her skewer and begins chewing on the meat, nearly swallowing each piece whole and finishing the whole skewer of meat within minutes. Thel'amer looks at Eviciana with wide eyes and frowns, "Were you really that hungry?" he rumbles quietly to her with a disappointed look on his face, "Ah nah….Miss Eviciana she be always eatin' like dat. She like da smallest doggy in da pack so she gotta wolf it down fast. Or so she tink. 'Cept none of us are quite darin' enough to try and take anyting from Miss Eviciana but she dun believe it and is just dat cautious all da time." Zarbin speaks up with a grin. Eviciana wrinkles her nose and sticks her tongue out at Zarbin with a huff, "Pshaw….you hush up there. That's just how I eat is all. Making a big deal out of nothing, you are." She stands with a wrinkled nose, "I'll be right back, just going to go grab something to drink, anyone want any- Of course you do!" she grins brightly as the takes off skipping happily back towards where their group of tents are with a loud cheer coming from the group. Thel'amer looks to Zarbin curiously after the cheers faded away, "What do you mean she's the smallest doggy in the pack yet you wouldn't dare take anything from her?" he asks quietly as his eyebrow raises inquisitively under his helm. "Well…lemme explain it to ya. Miss Eviciana be da smallest one of da group but even now you shoulda seen dat we all follow her lead, ya?" Thel'amer nods slowly as he rests his chin on his folded hands against his knees. "Ya well der be two reason fo dat really. She be our heala and she be a critical part of our little group, but honestly we could prolly replace her as a heala. Anoda reason be because we used to have some angsty elfy wit us befo. She was a lady warlocky one with da demons and such. Well she dun did something to piss off Missy Eviciana. Something about dem demons being around was always unsettling and der was always a power-struggle between da two…but one day Missy Eviciana invited dat locky lady inta her tent and dere wasn't a word said or no noise….but dat lady locky come outta dat tent with a blank look in her eye. She couldn't speak or nothing. Just babbling on wit noise n' shit. Den Missy Eviciana walked outta her tent like it was nothing wrong and not long after dat, da lady locky disappear and Missy Eviciana said nothing on da matta. She can get in ya mind and mess wit cha thoughts ya know. She's a nice one and such but you dun get on Missy Eviciana's bad side cuz she's gonna eat ya soul…." He crackes up with a laugh and nods happily. "But she be da smallest doggy here because she so tiny."

He grins as Quarthon throws a stick and hits Zarbin in the head with it. "Oi, stop tryin' to scare our new friend here ya blimy troll." He grunts. "Makin' up rumors about ya friend like that, I outta skin ya alive I should." He waves a skinning knife at the troll, who giggles a silly laugh just as Eviciana returns with an armful of jugs and a loud cheer erupts from the group as Malowah and Gom'jun stand and take a few jugs from Eviciana and pass them out among the others quickly. Eviciana grins as she hands Thel'amer a jug and sits down next to him with her own jug, "Go on drink! Be happy and celebrate that you're still alive!" she chirps happily as the top of her bottle pops off and she tips it back to her lips, taking a few heavy gulps of the liquid there. Thel'amer stares at the rest who raise their jugs and begin gulping as well. Looking down at his jug he frowns and pops the top, raising it to his lips as he almost gags from the strong alcoholic smell, and gulps a few heavy swallows before he shudders and pushes the bottle from his lips. "Ugh….what is that…?" he asks as his eyes twitch and his ears pin back under his helm.

Eviciana grins up at him and slaps his leg happily, "It's like sulfurion slammer minus the fire." She giggles as she takes a drink from her bottle and spits her mouthful of drink into the fire, causing it to mushroom into a tall gout of flames. Eviciana grins as she drinks more from her bottle and Thel'amer smiles slightly to her and takes another long drink from his own, the rest of the night spent cheering and drinking and telling stories around the fire. Thel'amer smiling happily by the end of the night and getting quite chatty about tactics and warstories with the others while Eviciana just grins and chats quietly with Quarthon next to her. As the night drags on, Thel'amer stands and pulls Eviciana to her feet. "Ah yes…M'lady Eviciana….I must make sure you get to your tent safely." He nods as the two of them wobble slightly with soft giggles.

Thel'amer takes Eviciana's arm gingerly and waves to the group with grin and watch the two of them, "Good evening friends, we must be retiring for the night." He mumbles out with a quick salute and a turn on his heel, dragging Eviciana along as she giggles quietly on his arm. He reaches her tent and looks around with a grin as he steps inside and yanks her in right after him. "Ah yes….alone at last with the lady…" he growls drunkly as he kisses her neck and begins to undress quickly. Eviciana softly laughs as she fumbles about with her own clothes and finally gets them off just as Thel'amer grabs her hips and pulls her to his chest. Spinning about he uses his foot to sweep her feet out from under her, catching her with his hands and laying her down gently on her back. Standing over her on his hands and knees, Thel'amer leans down and begins kissing up and down Eviciana's neck and chest, resting his body next to hers. After a few moments of affection and kissing, both of them giggle softly and fall asleep mid-foreplay, Thel'amer wrapping his arms around Eviciana's waist and pulling her to his chest protectively as Eviciana wraps her small arms around his larger one and nuzzles against his chest happily.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally got back to posting some chapters again! I'm so sorry about the sudden vanishing act, real life came barreling through my life at high speeds. I'll be labeling the smut parts for those who either wish to skip them or for those who only want to read that part. Whatever tickles your pickle. As per the norm, I own nothing aside from Eviciana and Thel'amer. Some reviews would be lovely if any can spare some time. Suggestions for later chapters are always always welcome as well. Do enjoy! (This will be a rather short chapter since it's late at night here but I promise to post a REAL chapter tomorrow night!)/p

As morning arrives, Thel'amer groans and opens his eyes, a raging headache pounding in his head as he looks around with a fuzzy mind. Pulling his armour on slowly and with a great deal of effort, he steps out of the tent with a grunt as he drags his body to where he smells food cooking. Returning to the tents of his company, his soldiers look at him curiously and whisper quietly. "Ah…um…Commander?" one soldier speaks up tentively, "What?" Thel'amer growls through the pounding headache and stares the man down. "I uh….do you have a hangover sir?" the soldier seems visibly shaken by the growly tone of his commander. "Yes. I do." Thel'amer grunts as he rubs his head visibly, "Well sir, I can get you some breakfast and some water and perhaps a healer to relieve the headache." He says nervously as Thel'amer looks up and places on hand on the soldier's shoulder. "That….would be great, bring me the mercenary healer though. Go find her if she's not here but I want her in my tent as soon as possible. Understood?" he growls as the soldier salutes quickly, "Yes sir!" The soldier takes off running as Thel'amer makes his way to his tent and sits down, rubbing his temples as a large plate of food is set down on the table.

Picking at it sparingly, Thel'amer rubs his forehead slowly before a commotion is heard outside and he stands to look outside his tent. Seeing the soldier from before riding up on his hawkstrider, Eviciana sits behind him with her arms wrapped tightly around the man's waist as she looks terrified with wide eyes and heavy breathing. Thel'amer looks worried himself as he quickly strides up next to the bird, "Are you alright Eviciana?" he reaches out to take her off the hawkstrider and looks at the soldier who seems to be chuckling quietly under his breath and shoots him a look. The soldier tries to stop chuckling and has to look straight at the ground to cease the small amusement he was getting. Eviciana holds onto Thel'amer's arms as he lifts her off the back of the bird gently and sets her onto the ground in front of him, "What happened?" he growls out at the soldier as he looks Eviciana up and down quickly. Eviciana's teeth chatter as she looks up at Thel'amer and speaks, "Those damn birds….they scare the hell out of me. They aren't sturdy…I swear." She shivers and frowns at the bird as Thel'amer sighs a sigh of relief and shakes his head with a soft chuckle as he places on hand on the small of Eviciana's back and ushers her into his tent, dismissing the soldier with a wave of his hand. The soldier chuckles again as he rides off and seems to be just tickled with scaring the hell out of Eviciana.

Thel'amer follows her inside his tent as she stops shivering and plops herself down in his chair, helping herself to the meal he was just picking at listlessly. Stuffing her face she looks up at Thel'amer who steps up next to her sitting, "I have a headache." He mumbles quietly. "Could you help me…and I might help you in return?" he smirks under the shadow of his helm as his fingers trail over her jawline and down her collarbone softly. With a heavy gulp of her mouthful of food, Eviciana looks at him blankly before grinning, "I suppose I could assist the Commander with his headache troubles just this once…." She looks at the rest of his food and holds one finger up to him before scarfing the rest down quickly. Wiping her mouth she turns to him and nods, "Right! Onto fixing your poor pounding head…" she grins as she pushes his shoulders gently for him to sit down on the chair. Her fingertips running up and down the sides of his face soothingly as her palms glow softly with a light, white aura. The pounding headache begins to fade slowly until it was gone completely, pulling a relieved sigh from Rusicon's lips and causing him to hold Eviciana's hand against his cheek with a content smile. "Now….when would you like your payment?" he rumbles softly as his fingers graze past her hip and down the inside of her thigh.

~Smut~

Eviciana grins as she steps back from him and pushes the plates off the table; leaning over the table, Eviciana shimmies her pants down with a grin and shakes her ass at him. Groaning quietly, Thel'amer stands and quickly runs his plated fingers over her ass, softly massaging and squeezes the soft skin there. Wrapping his hands around her hips, he pulls her down against his hips with a groan before he releases her for a moment; the sound of his plated fingers unfastening his belt and greaves is heard before Eviciana feels his warm, thick cock pushed up behind her against her ass. His cold plate fingers continue to massage and slide along her legs and hips before the tip of his cock slides up against her wet folds, pulling a whimper from Eviciana as her hips push back against his but are held forward by his hands firmly. "Shhhh…be a good girl and wait for it…" he whispers to her softly as she huffs and nods, "Yes sir." She mumbles as Thel'amer softly hums with pleasure. As he continues to softly tease her by rubbing the tip back and forth against her, he squeezes her hips as he feels her wetness coating him. With one slow, smooth motion, Thel'amer slides his thick cock into her tight, wet self and groans quietly as his hips meet her ass. "I'd find something to bite onto my dear….because you're about to get fucked hard." He whispers to her in a soft, husky voice. Eviciana whimpers softly as she bites her lower lip and looks back at Thel'amer, who grins and rubs her ass gently before looking down and gripping her hips. With quick, deep thrusts, Thel'amer groans as he slams into her over and over again, making Eviciana flinch slightly with each thrust. Each time she flinches, her folds tighten around his cock, urging him to fuck her harder with each buck of his hips against hers. Finally after some time, Thel'amer raises one hand up high and brings it down on her pale, white ass, causing her to yelp loudly and Thel'amer's hand to quickly cover her mouth with a growl, "Hush…" he growls angrily right behind her ear as Eviciana nods slowly with a quiet whimper. Thel'amer continues to fuck her hard and with his soft moans, he squeezes Eviciana's hips tightly as he spills his cum inside her tight pussy, thrusting a few more times slowly as he milks the last of his hot cum inside of her. Breathing heavily, he leans over Eviciana with panting breathes against the back of her neck before his cock slides out of her and he fastens his greaves and belt once more. Rubbing the bright red handprint on Eviciana's ass, he grins and leans over to kiss it gently before tugging her pants up as well with a sharp yank of his wrist. Eviciana wrinkles her nose with a grin as she turns around and sits on the table, grinning up at him, "You still owe me my payment later….not to say that wasn't fun and all…." She smirks mischievously as Thel'amer leans forward with slightly heavy breaths and kisses her tenderly, "I'm sorry but I just couldn't help myself just now. I needed to fuck you so badly.

~End Smut~

He grins as he kisses her again and helps her off the table, the two of them ducking out the back of the tent with soft laughs as they aimed to circle around the camp and sneak Eviciana back to her little group. As the two of them are walking hand in hand, the sound of a stick snapping is heard as well as metal on metal as a dagger is sunk into Eviciana's back and she slumps forward onto the ground with wide eyes as Thel'amer stares horrified at her. Spinning on his heel, Thel'amer snatches up a human Alliance spy by the neck, holding him high up over his head before slamming the human down onto the ground hard, the sound of the human's spine snapping as the body goes limp in Thel'amer's hands. Breathing heavily and looking around with a panicked expression, Thel'amer turns and kneels next to Eviciana's body as he touches her face gently and gauges the dagger in her back. As he is preoccupied with Eviciana's body, a presence behind his back causes him to spin around, ready to kill anyone else who might get within arms reach of him only to have what appears to be a smokebomb explode in his face. Coughing and breathing in the acrid air, he looks around angrily for who threw it at him as his arms and legs begin to grow heavy and his eyelids begin closing as if of their own accord. Falling to his knees, he seems vaguely aware of several bodies approaching his and speaking in rough common before he feels ropes wrap around his wrists and legs and he blacks out, seeing the blank, bloodied face of Eviciana staring into space before his eyes shut.


	8. Chapter 8

As promised, the next chapter for you all! Do enjoy! No smut here, only some feels. Also I'd like to thanks to Haunted Shadows review I can hopefully edit up some of the smut parts to flow a touch more eloquently. I was wondering if the language there was a bit too blunt myself so I'm very happy to have found a second opinion on the matter. Many thanks to you! Blizz owns all this aside from my my own characters.

**Chapter 8: Rescue**

Thel'amer wakes up chained to a stone wall, his senses groggy as he looks around slowly. The smell of stagnate water and mold flooding his nose as he tries to breath and clear his head. Looking around the room he was chained in, he spots a tiny window far above him, a desperate attempt to let fresh air into the hole of a room. The walls are slightly rounded, indicating he was locked in a round tower of sorts with a flight of stairs that lead upwards around the opposite side of the room up to a large, iron door. Sighing quietly he pulls at the chains weakly as his body was still slightly unresponsive to his commands, groaning he blinks and yanks harder on the chains, causing them to rattle loudly.

As if on queue to the rattling, a human opens the iron door quickly and casually strolls down the stone stairs, watching Thel'amer as Thel'amer glares hatefully up at him. The human grins, accentuating his rat-like features; a narrow face with a pointed nose; short, slender human ears with a few chunks missing from the edges and small, vicious, glittering black eyes topped with a curled, evil smile. "Hello! Most esteemed Commander Thel'amer Berathien! I am so glad you came to visit…truly I am 'honored'." He grins even more as he reaches the last step and rests his hands on his hips, right near some ever-burning torturer's pokers. Thel'amer glares at him from under the shadow of his helm and bares his teeth almost as his hands yank at the chains again and Thel'amer pulls himself to his feet, clearly the bigger one here seeing as he stands at least half a head taller than the human; a giant by elven standards as well as human. The human chuckles and shakes his head, "Ah….too bad about your beautiful friend you had with you as well. She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. But I'm sure she's in a better place now, yes?" he cackles loudly as the laugh echoes through the tower, causing Thel'amer to grit his teeth audibly and to begin breathing heavily.

The human observes him with a smirk, "Look at you…greatest Sin'dorei commander yet you couldn't even protect your friend when the time called for it and now because of you, she's facedown in the mud and has already bled out by now. Tsk tsk…how tragic." The human strides forward as he pulls one of his pokers from his waist and waves it in front of Thel'amer's face, "Now that we're done with pleasantries, how about you tell me all you know about where your Horde army is heading and such, hm?". Thel'amer grunts as he spits at the human angrily, his shoulders shaking and causing the chains that held him to rattle loudly against one another. His hands balled into fists as he yanks at his shackles with intentions to cave the human's skull in with his bare hands. Stepping back away from him quickly, the human wipes the spit from his leather shirt and glares down at Thel'amer as he lifts his poker and brings it down across Thel'amer's left cheek, leaving a long burn mark that reeks of seared flesh. Thel'amer clenches his teeth as his left eye squints closed and he stares up at the human with bared teeth. "Ah. Doesn't feel too nice now does it? This is a lovely ever burning poker so you'll be feeling that one for quite some time." the human chuckles as he spins the poker in his hand once more and approaches Thel'amer with intent to bury the poker into him like a dagger. As his hand raises with a gleeful smile on his rat-like features, the sound of a pistol being cocked right behind him is heard and time seems to stand still.

With a raspy, hollow chuckle, Quarthon grins around the side at Thel'amer, "Oi mate…you alrigh' there? This blimy bastard didn't hurt ya too bad did he?" he nudges the barrel against the base of the human's neck gently, who shudders with fear at the gunslinging undead. "If you don't mind, could we perhaps get out of here and then we can talk?" Thel'amer says with a grunt. "Please." He adds quickly as Quarthon looks at him with a funny expression, which softens upon hearing the magic word. Nodding quickly, Quarthon lowers his pistol from the human's neck as his clawed, bone-fingers suddenly sink into the back of the human's neck, snapping the spine buried in the meat and sinew. Shaking his hand off with a frown, he wipes the gore off on his pants leg and looks to Thel'amer. "So….you wouldn't happen ta have a key for those shackles?" Quarthon questions as he begins searching the human's body and his eye catches the ever burning poker, which he scooped up quickly and attached to his hip before producing a key from the inside folds of the human's shirt. Unlocking Thel'amer, Quarthon looks up at the door and shakes his head, "We can't go outta that way….you can't sneak all that well so we'll just have to make do with what we got here." He grunts as he looks up at the barred window up above the two of them.

"That'll do it lad….sit tight…Imma blow the hell outta them bars and we're climbing out that window there." He grins as he searches through his bag and produces a large metal hook. Unfastening a long length of rope from his waist, he ties the hook off onto the end and looks up at the window again before swinging his arm around quickly and looping the hook around the metal bars. "Usually I would be using this grappling hook to reach my sniping spots….but it works just fine here eh lad?" he smiles a half rotting smile at Thel'amer, who silently nods to him. Grunting as he places his foot against the wall, Quarthon begins to scale upwards, his clawed, boney fingers and toes helping him find purchase in the stone grooves and helping him upwards until he reached the bars. Pulling a few sticks of dynamite from his bag, he sets them around the window carefully and fixes the fuse. Looking down at Thel'amer Quarthon holds a single match in his boney hand and grins, "Once this goes off, I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a race to see if we get out before the others get in." he laughs loudly as he lights the fuse and quickly slides down the rope. Landing on the ground with a thump, he scoots quickly out from under the window as a loud boom explodes and various large rocks fall down around the pair. "Lets go!" he shouts gleefully as he picks up the fallen grappling hook and rope, swinging it and hooking it around the gaping hole where the window was previously.

Shouts in common are heard as loud banging is heard on the giant door of the room as Quarthon punches Thel'amer's arm roughly, as he snaps out of a slight daze and quickly begins scaling the wall with Quarthon right behind him. "Faster lad! They're about to be swarmin' in here like fuckin' ants." He shouts as Rusicon's hands grip the stone ledge of the hole and hoists himself up onto the window seal. Reaching down, he grabs Quarthon's arm and pulls him onto the ledge along with him just as the door bursts in and arrows begin flying towards the two. Thel'amer looks down the side of the tower into the swampy water that lays stagnate below and prays it's deeper than a few feet as he grabs Quarthon around the waist and jumps, the undead flailing in his grasp as he shouts something unintelligible at him on the fall down. The two hit the water and sink quickly, hitting the shallow, muddy bottom like a sort of cushion as Thel'amer drags Quarthon out with him and throws him over his shoulder, taking off at a dead sprint through the swamp as Quarthon bounces on his shoulder roughly. "Damnit lad! Go easy on my bones!" he shouts as Thel'amer ignores him and continues running.

Finally, after quite some time of running, Thel'amer finds a relatively dry bank and stops, setting Quarthon down gingerly as he looks around and readjusts his giant gun that is always strapped to his back. "Lad…you could have stopped some time back. We even passed our own camp with how fast you were running but anywho…you've been outrunning my horse here as well as the one I brought for you." He grunts as he whistles loudly and a pair of skeletal horses come trotting out of the swamp, covered in moss and leaves. "Love these horses, they lay down and you'd never know they were alive here." Quarthon cackles as he swings into his saddle and points to the other horse for Thel'amer. "Come on lad. Back to the camp with us." He nods as Thel'amer climbs onto the back of the larger skeleton horse and the two make their way back into the camp.

Upon reaching the camp, Thel'amer is greeted by his company where several healers quickly surround him, trying to heal his burning line across his cheek. Waving them off with a grunt and a stern stare, his company nods and returns to what they were tending to, all of them slightly uneasy about their commander's refusal of treatment. Looking at Quarthon, Thel'amer grabs his shoulders tightly, "Where's Eviciana at? Is she dead?" he says quickly as he looks up again and searches for her once more before staring at Quarthon. "She's out in the big tent near our spot over there." He points a boney finger over his shoulder and chuckles quietly as Thel'amer nods and releases him. Jogging quickly over to the tent, he pokes his head in to see Eviciana sitting up on a bed with bandages wrapped around her torso tightly and playing cards with a few other mercenaries. Looking up at Thel'amer, Eviciana smiles brightly, "Quarthon you magnificent bastard you!" she says loudly as Quarthon speaks up next to Thel'amer suddenly, "It was no problem my dear Miss Eviciana. Happy to help ya out but you owe me one of those famous cakes you make." He laughs a cackling sound as he looks at the other mercenaries, who all grin happily and greet Thel'amer. "Right…well go on you lot…let them have a moment yah? Scoot scoot!" he waves a boney hand at the group, who all just grin and nod. "Righ' boss-mon…we be back in a bit ta finish our little game 'ere Missy Eviciana. Dun be cheatin' while we be gone." Zarbin speaks up as they all leave out the tent flap and leave Thel'amer and Eviciana on their own.

Thel'amer steps fully inside and seems to shift uneasily as he eyes Eviciana's bandaged torso up and down a few times. "You're alright?" he asks finally in a soft voice as he takes a few steps forward and removes his helm, tossing it on the ground of the tent. Eviciana smiles and nods before her eyes catch onto the burning mark against his cheek. "Oh dear Commander…you seem to have a nasty little cut yourself." She smiles as her hand glows warmly and cups his cheek, causing Thel'amer to flinch slightly to the initial pain and then smile slightly as his cheek is warmed and healed. Looking at her with a frown, "What happened?" he asks as his hand touches the wrapped area of Eviciana's torso gingerly. Eviciana plants a quick kiss on his lips before he kneels down in front of her comfortably and to be on eye-level with her, "Well, we got ambushed there on the edge of camp and they took you but just left me there with a dagger in my back to bleed out but before that happened, Malow'ah found me out in the mud as she was gathering up some herbs for some sorta ritual or whatever and Quarthon set out to go get you back as soon as he heard what had happened. So they wrapped me up and have been keeping me comfortable until I am strong enough to just heal my own wounds and such. I've been pretty scared for you these past few days Thel'amer." She adds quietly as she smiles at him, "I'm glad you're alright." She mumbles as she pulls her face to his to nuzzle him gently.

Wrapping his arms around her small, damaged frame, Thel'amer hugs her tightly and strokes her back softly. "I promise that will never happen again so long as you are in my company. I let my guard down for a moment and look what happened." He says with a bitter tone as he holds Eviciana to his chest protectively. Eviciana smiles and hugs him back as she rubs his shoulder, "It's quite alright. It happens more often than you'd think really but it's no worry really." She smiles happily as Thel'amer looks at her with a confused look but simply hugs her again. "Well I'm just glad you're alright. I really need to go rest though, is that alright?" he asks in a tired voice as his shoulder slump slightly and he looks down at her with tired eyes. Eviciana smiles and nods slowly, "Of course, go get some sleep and I'll see you when you wake up." She kisses his forehead with a smile as Thel'amer nods and stands. "Right, stay here and stay safe Eviciana. I'll be so angry if I wake up to find you not in the same condition you are in right now." He smiles warmly before pecking her cheek and stepping outside the tent, pausing at the tent flap he turns his head with a smirk, "Be a good girl for me." He mumbles as he places his helm on his head and strides out of the tent with a smirk on his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

So no smut in this chapter either, but I promise there will be more soon! Updates may be far and few inbetween as RL catches up with me again but I'll certainly try and keep updating when I can. The reviews have kept me going with a smile on my face so thanks again Haunted Shadows! All stuff belongs to Blizzard minus my charaters.

**Chapter 9: Theramore**

Hours pass before Thel'amer wakes up slowly, the darkness surrounding him indicating it was the middle of the night as he rolled out of his makeshift bed and rubbed his eyes. Standing and putting on his armor, he steps out of his tent and squints around the camp, nodding to the guardsmen who dotted the camp on patrol as he made his way across to the otherside towards the mercenary's area. Coming up on the area, he frowns as there are no fires going nor any tents standing in the area and looks to the stables where all of their mounts were held to find all the mercenaries' raptors and wolves gone as well as Quarthon's skeletal horse missing. Looking to a nearby elven guard, he points to the now abandoned area with a rough, sleepy voice, "Where did they all go?" he stifles a yawn as the guard looks to the area he was pointing at. "Sir! They left quite a few hours ago when you laid down to rest. They received a messenger from the west and left rather quickly afterwards. I received no orders to hold them here." The guard says warily as Thel'amer's expression darkens under the shadow of his helm at this news. "I….very well. Carry on." Thel'amer replies in a gruff voice as the guard salutes and continues hurriedly along his patrol. Thel'amer walks around the abandoned area and sighs quietly with crossed arms as he falls into deep thought. With a shake of his head, he returns to his own tent and lays down once more, his head buzzing with questions and worries.

Miles away, Eviciana and her group are riding slowly through the swamp with torches lighting their way. Quarthon rides with his gun across his lap and alongside Eviciana's wolf, his yellow, glowing eyes scanning the darkened swamp as his pipe hangs from his pale, dead lips. "Missing your knight in shining armor already Miss Eviciana?" he mumbles with a smirk as a puff of smoke trails after him. Eviciana looks up at Quarthon and wrinkles her nose, "What's that suppose to mean?" she grumbles as she readjusts her new cloth armor. Dark purple robes with a tall, pointed hood that has a half-skull faceplate that protects and hides the top-half of her face.

Her shoulder guards are bladed and dark, light metal that fans out over her shoulders. Occasionally red wings shimmer into existence from the bladed shoulders and arch around her small frame before disappearing once more. Looking more demonic than holy, Eviciana blends in among the mercenary group and seems to hide her appearance as a priest rather well with the new armor change. As the group rides along for a few more hours in silence, the orc of the group grunts and points ahead as a large cigar hands from his toothy mouth, "There is it." He rumbles quietly as the quiet sound of waves crashing against a shore is heard. The group emerges onto the coast and begins setting up their camp on the sandy shore, Eviciana looking back into the darkened swamp back the way they came with soft sighs.

Thel'amer busies himself with taking care of his company as a way to keep Eviciana off his mind for the coming couple of weeks. Waging small hit and runs on the Alliance camps scattered throughout the swamp as the Horde army slowly makes their way to their encampment. On the eighth day, the army finally arrives in its full force and Thel'amer meets with the other commanders in a large tent set aside for their war meetings. Rolling out a map of the Swamp of Sorrows, the commanders begin discussing tactics on their impending attack on Theramore. Thel'amer simply stares at the map and retreats back into his deep thoughts and worries about Eviciana as he pays little attention to the useless gabber between the tacticians. After a few hours of arguing and debate, an attack plan is finally set and Thel'amer takes his newest orders and quickly departs, readying his company to move closer to the island of Theramore for the battle.

Thel'amer's company makes camp atop a nearby hill along the coast of the inland near the bridge into Theramore, waiting for the signal of the attack upon the Alliance stronghold. Standing with his eyes squinting in the early dawn, he spots a red flare drifting above the treeline to the south and another along the east and finally the last to the west. Gripping the flare in his own hand, he lights the fuse and points it upwards, sending off the final ready-flair of the north as his company shifts in line behind him. Turning and mounting his warhorse, Thel'amer draws his sword and points to the gates as a booming roar is heard from the other three locations, indicating their charge to the bridge. Roaring loudly himself, Thel'amer kicks his steed and leads the charge from the north and bursts through the swampy treeline alongside another portion of the Horde army as they all flood down the misty stone bridge towards the front gates of Theramore. The Alliance stands with their forces lined upon the further end of the bridge, awaiting their charge with spears and shields held at point as the two armies clash on the bridge. Fighting and roaring is all that is heard around Thel'amer as he cuts down Alliance soldiers one by one and pushes through their ranks. As the Alliance is pushed back towards their own gates, the giant wood and steel doors begin to slowly shut the Horde army out and leaves a small group of Alliance soldiers to hold back the Horde army until the gates have shut entirely.

The army washes over the small group but bang against the now closed doors of the fortress angrily. Alliance archers begin picking off Horde soldiers one by one from the top of the gates as Thel'amer yells angrily at the army to pull back out of their range. The Horde army stands on the outside of the archer's ranges and buzzes like a swarm as everything comes to a standstill for quite some time. Thel'amer looks over his men, taking the lull to make a headcount and check for any who might be injured as his eye catches onto a lady clad in dark purple robes standing next to a familiar, tall undead with a giant sniper rifle on the stone wall of the bridge. The woman would be grinning as her fingers stretched outwards towards the keep and as if on queue, an alliance soldier would walk to the edge of the wall and throw himself over against his own will. Quarthon would be standing and taking aim at any archers who might have their heads poked over the edge of the wall, shooting them down one by one with loud cracks of his rifle. Thel'amer stares at the woman who frowns as she has a more difficult time pulling one soldier with a strong will over the ledge of the wall and an arrow suddenly sinks into her small shoulder near her collarbone and breaks her concentration. Flipping her skull-faceplate up, she yanks the arrow from her shoulder and her palm glows softly to heal herself with a furrowed brow. Thel'amer blinks as he recognizes Eviciana's face and shouts to her loudly.

His voice is all but drowned out by the noise of the army surrounding them as the army suddenly begins retreated from the bridge. Thel'amer is swept along with the army as he fights the motion of the masses pulling him back along the bridge in retreat. Shouting at Eviciana even louder, she looks up and looks over to him with wide eyes and waves, "Thel'amer!" she shouts with a smile as Thel'amer smiles back at her just as a loud yell is heard from the army. "Retreat! The zeppelin is coming!" they all yell, causing Thel'amer to look up to spot a zeppelin carrying a giant bomb on its underbelly. The smile fading from his lips, Thel'amer goes wide-eyed and breaks from the crowd as he plows his way over to the wall of the bridge and climbs up. Sprinting down the ledge towards where Eviciana and Quarthon were positioned, Thel'amer grabs Eviciana's arm and throws Quarthon atop the last of the crowd of retreating soldiers without a single word. Quarthon shouts angrily as he is carried off by the mob and waves his fists at Thel'amer as he flails about. Thel'amer looks at Eviciana and grabs her around the waist, flinging her onto his shoulder and jumping down onto the almost empty bridge now. Looking up at the zeppelin as it positions itself over the fortress of Theramore, Thel'amer watches as the giant bomb is released and begins a slow fall from above the clouds to explode on the alliance island.

Thel'amer's stomach sinks as he panics and sprints to the opposite side of the bridge and throws himself and Eviciana over the edge into the water below. The two hit the water and he drags them down deep towards the bottom as he pulls Eviciana to float in front of him and his palms glow brightly as a protective shield surrounds his body. Grabbing Eviciana's shoulders, he pulls her to his chest inside of the bubble and wraps around her small frame as a giant, bone shaking explosion rocks the entire area. Giant rocks fall down around them as rubble showers from above and a sudden current yanks the two of them further out into the deep water of the sea as the explosions open up a large rift in the seafloor, creating a strong current that yanks them along. Thel'amer holds Eviciana to his chest as tightly as he can before the current rips her away and he is pulled further out as Eviciana frantically reaches for him even as giant stones continue to fall around the pair. Thel'amer is pulled further from her as she is pulled the opposite way until he loses sight of her in the falling rubble and his protective bubble fades and he struggles to make it to the surface before drowning.

Fighting the current, he grabs ahold of a large wooden beam that is floating towards the surface and clings tightly to it as he breaks the surface of the water and coughs violently as he looks around through the wreckage for Eviciana. Climbing up onto the large wooden beam, he shouts her name loudly with a frantic tone as his eyes continue to scan the water and wreckage. Breathing heavily, Thel'amer looks for the shore and his heart sinks as he sees nothing but water surrounding him. Sitting on his wood beam with his legs dangling in the water, he leans forward to rest his body against the plank and stares at the wood grain before slamming his fists against it several times, leaving broken indented splinters behind. Sighing and closing his eyes, he passes out from exhaustion and is awoken several hours later by the feeling of land under his boots. Opening his eyes and sitting up quickly he looks to the land he drifted nearby to and quickly rolls off the beam to climb onto the shore thankfully.

Breathing heavily facedown in the sand, Thel'amer gathers his strength and rolls onto his hands and knees, looking around slowly. His eyes gaze over thick, jungle-like foliage that spreads back from the beach. Standing slowly, he dusts the sand from his armor and looks down the shore at the various pieces of wreckage scattered along the shore. His eyes look down into the sand and spot a pair of footprints that lead up and down the beach and then into the jungle to a subtle pathway that goes through the thick jungle. Thel'amer kneels and places his hand near the footprints as his heart skips a beat and they are tiny feet in comparison to his hands. Looking once more down the pathway, he stands and begins to quickly follow the footprints onto the path that leads into the jungle, his hand ready to pull his sword at any moment as he tracks the trail. After a short time, the pathway leads to an opening of four rotting houses and a large hole in the ground that seems to lead to some sort of cellar. Watching the small footprints lead to the cellar in the soft moss, Thel'amer unsheathes his sword and follows the footprints down into the hole warily.

Upon reaching the foot of the stairs, a large male naga body is laying freshly dead on the ground with his own weapon thrust through his neck. Staring at the body, Thel'amer tightens his grip on his sword and follows the cavernous hallways, coming across a few more naga bodies all appearing to have committed suicide just as the first. Reaching a pool of water as well as what seems like the end of the cellar blocked by a cave-in, Thel'amer looks down in the water and frowns as he reaches his sword down into it to find it is quite deep. Sheathing his sword, he stares down into the water and dives in; opening his eyes underwater, he looks further along and sees that it's a tunnel. Swimming quickly, Thel'amer strokes through the water until he sees a shimmering surface on the other end of the tunnel and surfaces with a gasp, gripping the ledge of the stone floor tightly as he hoists himself out of the hole. Looking around with narrowed eyes and one hand held tightly on his sword, Thel'amer stands slowly and pushes on through the tunnel before he hears the tell-tale sounds of a fire crackling softly down the tunnel.

Sliding up along the edge of the wall, Thel'amer peeks around the corner to see only a tiny fire at the end of the hallway with a tiny figure huddled up with tiny hands held up to the small fire. The tiny person was sitting with half-lidded eyes and a big bun of white hair atop her hair. Thel'amer blinks and quickly walks around the corner with one hand against the wall and shuffling slightly to alert the woman to his presence and he quietly calls out to her, "Eviciana?" his voice echoing quietly through the cave as Eviciana looks up quickly with wide eyes as Thel'amer catches a look and confirms it is Eviciana. Running over to her and scooping her up, he hugs her tightly as Eviciana seems rather dazed but hugs him back as well. Thel'amer sets her down after a few moments and tears off his helm, throwing it aside on the ground before pulling Eviciana into a warm, loving kiss with one hand cupped gently over her cheek. His fingers gently brush the messy hair from her face before hugging her once more. "I'm glad you're safe but we can't rest yet, come on." He rumbles before hoisting her onto his back and heading back down the tunnel he came from.


End file.
